The Match Test
by AriRunner9523
Summary: Peach Creek High is having a compatibility test for the students to find dates to prom. Nazz gets Kevin to take it, but he never thought he'd be matched with a guy. Especially resident asshole Edd Vincent. Meanwhile, Rave and Nat are matched. Is Rave happy about this? Hell no. Is Nat? Hell yes. Rev!EddxKevin and Nave. Mentions of Nazzarie.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Welcome one and all to my new story, The Match Test. This is rated M for language, Nat's dirty mouth, and smut. I'm going to do a disclaimer here and say I don't own EEnE or Nat. I only own the twins, Latvia and Austria, and any other additional characters I throw in. P.S. There is a plethora of French in this chapter. Translations are at the bottom. And forgive me if I make any mistakes. My French isn't perfect.

Chapter 1 (Kevin POV)  
It was a regular day at Peach Creek High School. I, Kevin Barr, was sitting in French bored out of my mind. There was a new teacher, and let me tell you, he was not very interesting. I ran a hand through my red hair, trying not to fall asleep at the desk. I jumped when my forehead hit the desk, green eyes wide as I looked around. I must've dozed for a second there. What's on the board? "Mon nom est Monsieur De La Salle. Ecrire un paragraphe sur vous-meme en francais et en remettre a moi. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous et je suis impatient de vous enseigner." The hell?

I leaned forward to tap the girl in front of me on the shoulder. The raven-haired girl turned. "Yeah?"

"Vivian," I remembered her name, "What's that say?"

"'My name is Mr. De La Salle. Write a paragraph about yourself in French and hand it in to me. It's a pleasure to meet all of you and I look forward to teaching you.'"

"Thanks."

I dug out a piece of paper, and began to write. Mon nom est Kevin Barr. Uh... Well shit. I glanced over at Eddward Vincent on my left. He'd practically written half a page. My shoulders slumped, a huff escaping my mouth. He was a serious asshole, but he was smart as fuck. Time to swallow my pride.

"Edd?" I whispered.

Those clear blue eyes connected with mine, flashing that built in sneer. "Je peux vous aider Kevin*?"

I glared. "I'm not good in this class. English please."

Edd rolled his eyes. "What do you need help with, vous mecreant insipide**?"

"I don't know how to write this. Will you help me out, man?"

"Kevin, you've been in this class for a semester now and you've retained nothing?"

"Can you cut out the judgmental shit for a minute? I just need some help."

"Fine, if you aren't going to leave me alone I may as well. Scoot your desk over."

I moved my desk next to Edd's, and the commotion made Mr. De La Salle look up from the paper he was reading, pushing his glasses up to see.

"Pardonnez-moi, vous deux," he addressed us. "Que pensez-vous que vous faites?" ***

I didn't know what to say to that. Hell, I didn't even know what he said. I bet Edd did. One glance at the boy's angry face said he definitely did, and it had automatically pissed him off.

"J'aide un de vos etudiants monsiuer," Edd said, leaning back in his chair. "qui est votre, je presume." ****

I cocked an eyebrow at the sockhead. How was he so damn fluent in French? Edd had always been a genius. He'd been the smartest guy I'd ever known, and the sweetest. Until he snapped. No one knew what happened to him. Not even Ed and Eddy, whom he'd stopped being friends with. He'd stopped having friends altogether. He turned into a total dick, joined the swim team, and turned into the only guy in school who can actually match me. Goodbye Double D, hello Double Dickweed.

The defenseless teacher gaped. "Je vous demande pardon*****."

Edd wasn't done. He'd only begun. "Peut-etre que je devrais enseigner cette classe. Je suis loin superieur a vous et serait sans doute un bien meilleur professeur que van aurez jamais l'etre." ******

Mr. De La Salle scoffed. "My God. You are the most snarky, ill-mannered, arrogant thing I have ever laid my eyes on!"

Edd smirked. "Il prend un pour connaitre un." *******

"Leave my class, vous bete sauvage!" ********

Edd smirked, and walked right out, throwing the finger as he left. Everyone stared after him, stunned, not because of the exchange but because Edd was so fluent in the language that he could win an argument with a French teacher.

I pulled out my notes, scooting my desk back over as I tried to write something. I wonder what happened to Edd to make him such a dick. The old Double D would never be so rude. Maybe he hit menopause or something. I laughed out loud at the thought.

"Mr. Barr, is something funny?" Mr. De La Salle asked, trying to get ahold of his authority.

I shook my head. "No, sir, I-"

"Since you seem too busy with your internal banter to work, why don't you take Mr. Vincent's belongings to him. The demonic cretin seems to have left them."

I glanced at the desk, seeing his backpack still strung across the back of it. I muttered an "ok" and grabbed it, sling it over my shoulder and heading to the office. I wonder what he has in here. Voodoo dolls? Midol? He definitely needs some. I snickered.

"Something funny, Kevin?"

I spotted Edd on the chair outside the office, and threw his backpack into his lap.

"Oh nothing," I said, leaning on the wall beside him. "Edd can I ask you something?"

"No," the asshole responded.

I ignored him. "What the hell happened to you? What made you snap?"

"Maybe I was tired of being meek." He stood, and faced me. "Maybe I was tired of being everyone's doormat." He grabbed my shirt and got in my personal space. It was hard not to notice that Edd smelled like peppermint and Axe. It was kind of hot. "Maybe I was tired of morons like you bullying me relentlessly every day of my life! Think of this as pushing back. No one's ever going to push me around again. They're too afraid to."

Edd's eyes bured like cold flame, and I challenged them head on, not once breaking eye contact. "We should meet like this more often."

"Excuse me?" the devil said, faltering.

"You pushing me into the wall. I dig it."

He sneered. "I haven't the time for your homosexual advances."

"Yeah whatever." And here comes the only phrase in French I retained. "Appelez-moi." *********

"In your dreams," Edd muttered as he fell back into the chair.

I smirked, having won, and left the office, going back to class. I had to admit, Edd was a complete ice-blooded monster, but he was hot. I'd had a crush on this new Edd since freshman year when he snapped. Call me a masochist, but I love a sadistic asshole. Especially when they play hard to get.

Translations: *Can I help you, Kevin?  
**You insipid miscreant.  
***Pardon me, you two. What do you think you're doing?  
****I am helping one of your students, sir, which is your job I presume.  
*****I beg your pardon.  
******Maybe I should be teaching this class. I am far superior to you and would no doubt be a far better teacher than you will ever be.  
*******It takes one to know one.  
********You savage beast.  
*********Call me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Edd POV)  
I walked through the cafeteria, holding my plate of unidentified food which reminded me of the reason why I only ate organic food. Tormenting new teachers was fun and all, but the detention I'm being forced to serve after school today won't be. It isn't my fault everyone around here is so incompetent. It's like sharing oxygen with apes.

I approached my usual spot with my, I guess you could say, friend Marie Kanker. She was the only one who didn't blow me off when I stood up for myself. Eddy, being of sound, mind, and loud mouth, screamed at me and ended our friendship. The stubborn boy had never been challenged by me. Of course he felt threatened. Ed, being the mindless follower he was, merely ceased contact with me at Eddy's demand. The two had been friends long before I came along, anyhow. It was to be expected.

Marie no longer sought to ravage me, but instead sought my friendship, which was a definite improvement. She was still as snarky as ever, but her appearance was considerably different. She grew her hair out to her collarbone and started dying it black instead of blue. She still wore it over her eyes, and her family still bought clothes from the Salvation Army. Very partial to a dark green trench coat, it was the one thing she wore every day no matter the weather.

James "Rave" Bartlett sat with us as well. We weren't really friends. We just shared a mutual hatred of everyone and everything, and that was just fine. He was a man of the theater and president of the drama club. Therefore, he had an eloquent and intelligent way of speaking, which made him much more tolerable than most of the primitive organisms around.

"So, what trouble did you get into today, Edd?" Marie asked, throwing me a knowing glancing as I sat down.

"I simply belittled the new French teacher," I said, smirking her way.

"So it's a good day, huh?" she laughed. "What'd you get?"

"Detention after school."

"After that, wanna grab smoothie down at that organic place you like? Gotta say it's growing on me."

"Very well. I'll meet you there."

"What about you, Shakespeare?" Marie asked Rave. "Wanna join us?"

Rave scowled into his notebook, looking up. "No thank you. I'm still writing the school production. If I had it my way, it'd be a one-man show. Sadly, I have to cast all these wannabes. Fuck my life."

"Man, I never get tired of sitting with you rays of sunshine."

I shrugged. "You may leave at any time. You are not bound to this table."

"I may as well be. It's either this or sitting with my deadbeat sisters. They've turned into some serious sluts. I mean, at least I grew out of my 'throw myself at everyone' nature. It doesn't seem to be a phase for them."

I glanced over at the two Kanker sisters. Lee, who'd grown accustomed to shaving half of her head, now wore her red hair long and straight down the side of her head. May still had long blond hair, but her teeth were straighter than they'd been. Both was surrounded by the burnouts of the school, enjoying being groped at the lunch table. It was a grotesque display of sexuality which should only be displayed behind closed doors.

I looked down at the unknown food on my plate, wishing I hadn't forgotten to pack myself a lunch.

The intercom squealed, causing the room to quiet down. "Attention students," came the voice of the school's secretary. "This year, our prom theme will be 'We Met Online!' All of you will take our Match Test on the school website, and be matched based on compatibility. Please be sure to do so before May 1st. It may take awhile to find a match, but hopefully it can be done. You never know, you might just find your soulmate."

I scoffed. "One more reason not to go to prom."

"Oh no," Marie mused. "Here comes the 'Edd vs. The World' speech."

"As if this school wasn't bad enough, now they are making us take an online quiz to determine our dates to prom," I said, picking at the contents of my plate. "I can feel the fascism in the air. As if I'd ever take such a moronic test. It's completely beneath me."

"If everything you referred to as 'beneath you' literally was beneath you, you'd be sitting on a Mount Everest sized pile of shit," Rave grumbled.

Marie chuckled. "I think I'll take it. I'm interested to see who I'd be paired with."

Rave scoffed. "I suppose I shall too. It can't hurt, even though they won't be able to pair me with anyone."

"Well, I, for one, refuse to humor them," I said, crossing my arms.

"What else is new," Marie smirked.

* * *

(Kevin POV)

"This year, our prom theme will be 'We Met Online!' All of you will take our Match Test on the school website, and be matched based on compatibility. Please be sure to do so before May 1st. It may take awhile to find a match, but hopefully it can be done. You never know, you might just find your soulmate."

I laughed. "Are you fucking serious? As if this school couldn't get any more lame."

"I think it sounds fun, Kevin!" Nazz said cheerily.

The small blond sure hadn't changed much. Same hair, same clothes, same cluelessness. She was one of my best friends, but she still believed I was straight and was constantly flirting with me. It was a bit suffocating.

"He's just scared he'll end up with me," Nat said from my other side. "As if he'd be so lucky to land such a babe. Although, I couldn't complain." He winked.

Nat "The King of Butts" Goldberg. He was my best friend in the world, but boy, did the guy have an unnatural obsession with ass. I couldn't complain about the occasional ass grab, though. With golden honey eyes, teal hair, and multiple facial piercings, he was pretty attractive. He wasn't my prize though. My eyes wandered over to Edd. What's a guy gotta do to get that sexy shark? A snapping of fingers brought me out of my head.

"Kevin!" Nazz snapped. "Dude! Earth to Kevin!"

"Looks like we lost him," Nat laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I said you should the quiz, Kev," Nazz said, leaning toward me. "Maybe we'll get paired up."

"We probably won't," I said, leaning away to take a bite of my burger. I tried not to look like I was getting away from her.

"Why not?" she asked, puppy dog eyes piercing mine.

Because I'm extremely gay. Didn't you get the memo. "I just don't think we will."

"But why not!" she pressed.

"Because I'm gay, Nazz! Hello!" I snapped. My eyes widened when I realize what I'd just said.

Now I felt guilty. She looked pretty hurt. "Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. See ya 'round."

She got up and left the lunch room, and I sighed. "I wasn't trying to be mean."

"I know, man, but chicks don't catch on unless you throw it right at them," Nat said, patting my shoulder.

"Nana always says the apples do not ripen until the truth of dawn, straight-as-a-circle Kevin," Rolf added.

Nat and I stared at the foreign boy.

"Why don't you just take it, Kev?" Nat asked. "I bet you'll get paired with the Dark Horse over there. That is, if you can even tame that wild stallion." He neighed sexily.

"Are you on crack?" I spat. "Edd isn't even gay. I've tried."

"Well if you don't jump on that wild mustang, I will, in more ways than one," he said, licking his lips. "I bet they don't call him Double Dick for nothing."

I thumped him in the ear. "You lay a hand on him, say goodbye to your head. And he's called Double Dick because he's an asshole with two D's in his name."

He snorted. "Suuuure, thaaaat's why. That's not what I've heard some girls say."

I watched the beauty get up from his seat and dump his tray. I'd do anything to get in Edd's pants. He's incredibly hot. It's not even fair.

"I'm not taking it, and that's that," I decided, dumping my tray as well.

Edd and I passed each other, his cruel eyes boring into mine as he slammed his shoulder into mine, causing my tray to fall to the nearest table, followed by my head. I spun on him instantly, throwing him to the floor. A commotion erupted around us as we wrestled on the tiled floor, but I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my fist connecting with that flawless face and his fist doing the same to mine. I felt two pairs of hands latch onto each of my arms, yanking me off Edd, who was poised to lunge until one pair of arms, Rolf, left me and grabbed him. The other, Nat, still held me.

"How about you guys not kill each other?" Nat said.

"You two are fighting each other for the sheep like two wolves in the old country!" Rolf said, struggling to hold the lunging shark.

I pried myself from Nat. "Fine. I'm out. But for the record, Edd pushed me first."

I left the cafeteria and went to my locker, grabbing my statistics book. Suddenly, I was shoved against the locker door, a long, lean body pressed against mine.

"You did say you enjoyed this contact," Edd said, face dangerously close to mine.

"Fuck, Edd," I growled, trying not to focus of his crotch on mine.

"Consider this a free French lesson, Kevin," Edd said, a glint in his eyes as he leaned down toward my ear. "La prochaine fois que vous autant que moi contact, je vais dechirer les bras de votre corps." *

With that, a breeze swept me as he left without another word. What the hell did that even mean? And what the hell was that? Teasing bastard.

Translation:  
*The next time you so much as touch me, I'll rip your arms from your body.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Anyways, let's get some Nave in our systems, shall we? Two chapters in a row let's do this.

Chapter 3 (Nat POV)  
So I decided to take the Match Test. Will I regret this? Probably. Will I meet new ass? Maybe.

Name? I wonder what would happen if I put Glitterdick McFabulous. Oh you don't accept that? Well I don't accept you. Let's see...Yes, no, no... How many children do I want? What's that supposed to prove? Oy.

Alright, that's that. Now to submit and grab a bite. I wonder if Mom's done making-

*ding ding*

Already? I checked my match. James Bartlett? Who the hell is James Bartlett?

I went to my closet, digging inside for last year's yearbook. Bartlett... Jane Backley, Victor Badland, Talia Bander, Jasper Barry... There's no James Bartlett. Is he new? Wait... Not pictured: James Bartlett. Well fuck.

Maybe Kevin knows him. I dug in my pocket for my phone, texting him.

[Hey man do u kno a James Bartlett?]

I waited, flipping through the yearbook to see if I could find him in any clubs. My phone buzzed.

[No srry]

Shit. I flipped to the back of the yearbook to the index. James Bartlett...page 27. I found page 27, scanning the page. It was the drama club. He was the co-president with a senior. There was only one picture and it was him blocking the lens with a caption "Diva Hates Paparazzi."

That settled it. Tomorrow at school I was gonna find this James Bartlett.

* * *

(Rave POV)  
I can't believe Austria and Latvia talked me into writing a gay adaptation of The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne. Worse, I can't believe I have to make it a musical. Someone put me out of my misery. Damn democracy. Wish I could've just put on my one-man show.

My phone buzzed from its perch on the nightstand. I picked it up, discovering a message from the Match service. Oh no. What lame-ass am I being shackled with? Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Nathan Goldberg. There must be some mistake! How the hell could I have been paired with that imbecile!

Well, there's only one thing to do: Avoid him at all costs. If I stay away from him, I don't have to deal with his stupid ass, right? It's settled. I'm going to do whatever it takes to stay away from Nathan Goldberg.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Nat POV)  
I walked down the hall the next morning scanning each face. Although what was I looking for exactly? I didn't have any idea what James Bartlett looked like.

Marie caught up to me, hooking her arm around mine. "Hey Nat. What's new, cupcake?"

"I'm on a mission," I said.

"Looking for the guy who stole your balls, Natalie?" she joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Hardy-har-har, Mar... Mari... Well, I can't man-orize your name so I'll go with the classic 'Bitch please' and bid you good day."

"What's your rush, sweetie? Chat with me awhile."

I glanced at her as we walked. "What do you want?"

"Alright, you got me. I'm certain that if Kevin and Edd take the Match Test thing they will get paired up. Wanna know how I'm certain? I can rig it."

"How?"

"I'm one of the programmers, duh."

I gasped dramatically. "You know how to do something other than wear that ugly trench coat?"

"Shut up. Just convince Kevin to take the test and I'll get Edd to do it. I'll pair them up. There's so much sexual tension between those two; someone needs to help them."

"Deal. I'm tired of watching Kevin make cow eyes at Edd all day. It's the only show sadder than Angel Beats."

"Angel Beats?"

"It's an anime, she-who-lives-under-rock. Anyway, if you'll excuse me I'm looking for my match."

"Who?"

"James Bartlett. Would you happen to know him?"

"Nope. Sorry kid. Anyway, get Kevin to take it after school. I'll handle the rest."

I saluted her. "Roger that, Commander Gorgeous. Natty-boy is on the case."

With that, she walked away, and I continued my wild goose chase.

* * *

Later on at lunch, I was sitting in the usual spot next to Kevin trying to convince him to take the test.

"Dude, I really don't want to take it," he pressed. "I don't wanna be matched with a chick."

"They won't," I assured him. "You can set your sexual orientation. They've got everything: Heterosexual, Bisexual, Gay, Lesbian, Pansexual, and even Asexual."

"Asexual?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. People who don't engage in sexual activities." I swiveled my hips in the chair as I said the last part. "Although I couldn't imagine not wanting to have sex. Give up butts? I don't think so."

"Wow, that would suck," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Sooo, they'll match me with another guy?"

"Yup. So take it."

"I won't get matched up with you, right?"

"Nope I already took it."

"Is that why you were asking about a James Bartlett?"

"Yeah, and I still haven't figured out who he is."

"Bummer dude."

"Yeah. Anyway, see ya later. I've got math homework to finish. It's due in like ten minutes."

"Later."

I grabbed my tray and dumped it, heading for the lunchroom door. As I opened it, I heard a thump on the other side. I peeked around and noticed a girl fall on the floor. I must've hit her. Oops. I knelt down next to her, helping her collect her books.

"Sorry, girlie," I apologized. "Didn't see you there."

"No one ever does," she said, flashing a smile. When her eyes locked with mine, they widened. "Hey! You're Nat Goldberg, yeah?"

I nodded.

"And you've been looking for James Bartlett, right?" she asked.

Again, I nodded. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. We're in drama club together. I'm Latvia Leonardson. He told me not to tell you about him, but I couldn't resist."

"Wait, he knows me?"

"Yes. And you know him. Just not by the name James. He goes by Rave."

I gasped. Rave? As in, seven-minutes-of-heaven-at-a-middle-school-party Rave?

"Rave, the guy I was shoved into a closet with in seventh grade?" I asked her. "The same Rave whose first kiss I stole and who slapped me across the face for it after he enjoyed it for a few seconds?"

"That's the one," she said, grinning. "Come by the auditorium after school. You may just get an idea of how you can get close to him."

I hugged her, muttering a thank you as I took off toward my locker. I seriously had to get that homework done or Mrs. Conner will probably take the pencil from behind her ear and jam it into my urethra. I shivered at the thought. Ow.

* * *

(Rave POV)  
I was sitting on the wall outside the cafeteria when I noticed someone knock my friend Latvia down with the door. I swear, the poor girl can't take two steps without falling all over herself.

I put my book down and stood up to go help her, but then I noticed that someone had already come to her aid. The very person I'd been avoiding: Nat. I ducked behind one of the vending machines, peeking around to see if I could catch what they were saying. I couldn't hear anything coherent. She better not be telling him about me.

I hid when Nat came in my direction, hurrying past as if he had somewhere to be. When the coast was clear, I went up to Latvia, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Why were you talking to Goldberg?" I hissed.

She smiled innocently. "Just thanking him for helping me pick up my books."

"Cut the crap. You told him, didn't you."

"I didn't, Rave. Swearsies."

I glared at her.

"Don't give me that look. I said nothing. You can trust me."

"I'll trust you when I'm dead."

I turned and walked away. I swear she's lying. I don't want that creep Nat anywhere near me after what happened in middle school. That bastard stole my first kiss. Asshole. Although, it could've been worse. Nat's actually pretty cute.

Shut up, brain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Kevin POV)

Clearly, it's time to bite the bullet. I rode my motorcycle home after school, and locked myself in my room with my laptop. It's clear Nat and Nazz won't shut up until I take the stupid Match Test, so might as well. I hope I don't get paired up with some retard.

This is so stupid. Who thinks up this shit?

When I got done with the test, I went downstairs for a sandwich. My mom was making dinner and told me not to spoil my dinner. I just sighed, and grabbed a banana instead.

I returned to my room, and checked my laptop. Apparently, I'd immediately gotten my match. That's weird. I looked to see who it was, and I paled.

Eddward. Fucking. Vincent.

Are you fucking serious? I mean, that's great, but Edd's gonna have a fit. Maybe if I blow it off, he'll blow it off, and we just won't talk about it.

* * *

(Edd POV)  
Marie talked me into taking that moronic, fascist Match Test, and already I'm regretting it. The questions aren't at all relevant to anything pertaining to intimate relationships.

When I was finished, I waiting for my match. It wasn't long a wait though. In fact, the match came instantaneously.

Oh great. Kevin Barr? Are you fucking serious? This is ridiculous. I'm not even gay. What the hell? Must be some kind of fucking joke. I bet Kevin's the one playing this prank on me. I'm gonna kick his ass.

I burst out of my house and marched toward Kevin's. Luckily, his mom was backing out of the driveway and no one else appeared to be home. I don't want to be interrupted when I beat the living daylights out of that arrogant son-of-a-bitch.

I knocked, waiting with crossed arms for the redhead to open the door. When it opened, I was greeted with the usual sneer.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled.

"Just what sort of practical joke are you attempting to play on me, Pumpkin?" I asked, grabbing the front of his shirt.

He pried my hands off, grabbing my wrists and dragging me inside, closing the door behind us. This was probably about to get ugly.

"What the hell are you talking about, man?" Kevin rebutted.

"I've no clue how, but you fixed that damned Match Test to pair us as a prank," I accused.

"There's no way I'd be able to do that, Sharky," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Ah yes, you are too stupid anyhow."

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

Suddenly, I was on the ground. My cheek stung as I realized that Kevin had just punched me, and I kicked his legs to bring him down as well. He fell on his back, and I landed blow after blow to that smug face. He caught my wrists and was able to roll us over, pinning me down and straddling my waist.

"Let me up!" I demanded. "I'm not going to assist you in indulging your sick homosexual fantasies. You're disgusting!"

With renewed rage, Kevin rose to his feet, dragging me with him by my wrist which would surely bruise due to the pressure he was exerting. He threw me into the front door, and I propped myself up on an elbow, wiping blood from the corner of my mouth.

"Why don't you fucking leave then!" he screamed. "Door's right there!"

I was seeing red at this point. I couldn't leave until I had the upper hand. He knew this as well. I charged, plowing into his midsection and crashing him into the far wall. He cursed, sinking to his knees. A kick to his abdomen had him sinking further, and I let myself out.

* * *

(Kevin POV)  
I watched Edd leave my house, clutching my bruising stomach. It was then I noticed I had a raging hard-on. Did I like fighting Edd? Did it turn me on? My penis twitched at the thought, and I sighed.

So I'm a masochist. That's awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Rave's monologue is a monologue from The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne, which I mentioned in an earlier chapter as the work Rave is turning into a musical. This chapter is also the introduction of Nat's mother, who will be Sutton Foster, acclaimed Broadway actress. You may know her from Anything Goes or Little Women. Okay, enough of my blathering. Enjoy!

Chapter 6 (Nat POV)  
So after school I ended up at the auditorium. Throughout the second half of the day, I'd almost thought about not showing and leaving Rave alone. He really seemed to dislike me last time we talked. Then again, that was years ago. Bygones, y'know. Gotta let them be bygones and the past is the past and whatever other cliches you can come up with.

And so here I am standing in front of the double doors. The final barrier between me and my supposed perfect match. Here goes nothing. I opened one of the doors, stealthily slithering inside. I didn't want Rave to know I was here. Not yet anyway.

I wonder how puberty did with him. Last time I really saw Rave he had long brown hair in a ponytail, thin, round glasses, and was a bit on the pudgy side. Kinda ugly, but he was cute in his own way. He had this habit of stuttering and chewing on his thumbs, which I found adorable. After the incident, I lost interest because it was clearly going nowhere. This though could be my redemption.

"...Think not that I shall interfere with Heaven's own method of retribution, or, to my own loss, betray him to the gripe of human law..."

As I perched on one of the seats in the far back, I finally noticed a voice smooth as silk as it recited a monologue. I squinted, trying to get a good look at who was speaking, but I was too far back.

"...Neither do thou imagine that I shall contrive aught against his life..."

I closed my eyes as I drowned in that sweet voice. Only angels could have voices like that. Or Bert McCracken. Because god damnit, The Used is amazing and Bert's voice is sex.

I inched myself further down the aisle, sticking to the side wall to stay out of sight from center stage. Halfway down, I tried again to see whose beautiful voice was riling up my dick, but I still couldn't see him all too well. Note to self, get glasses or something. I'm blind as fuck.

"...No, nor against his fame, if, as I judge, he be a man of fair repute."

Finally, I'd made it down to the fifth row, and I could see who clearly the boy with the angelic voice. He was tall; taller than me at least but I'm pretty short all things considering. He was also lanky, but in a lean, sexy sort of way. And those legs. God, those legs, tightly compacted into black skinny jeans. They were so long, so fucking long. Wrap those sticks around me, damn.

I quietly pounded my fist against my forehead to stop these thoughts before they reached my dick. I composed myself, and focused on the face. He was very beautiful. Slightly dark skin, and extremely dark eyes. Like black holes. Or dark brown holes... Holes... Focus, Nat, focus. Who is this guy? He had a really cute and familiar nose, upon which perched a pair of thin, black-rimmed reading glasses. They sat there so adorably, and this feeling of looking at the boy was something extremely hair was probably a rich purple at one time, but now it was faded and brown mixed nicely with the drab purple.

There was a pause and he seemed to forget the words, and his next action would be forever ingrained into my brain.

He lifted his hand to his face, and bit down on his thumb.

Oh fuck.

It's Rave! Oh shit oh shit! Lady Puberty got out her Gorgeous Stick and beat the living shit out of him with it. He's so damn hot now! What the hell puberty!

He regained himself, and finished the monologue, "Let him live! Let him hide himself in outward honor, if he may! Not the less he shall be mine!"

I missed the memo that he was done, and realized stupidly that everyone else was applauding. I also missed the memo that I was trying to go unnoticed, and clapping wasn't a good idea. And finally, I missed the memo that everyone else had stopped clapping, and I was the only one still clapping. The sound echoed through the large room, and several eyes fell on me. Well, shit. Can't hide now.

I felt Rave's glare on me, a look that had become even cuter with age, and he seemed to forget about me altogether as he focused his eyes ahead and spoke.

"Auditions for the Scarlet Letter Musical are Friday," he announced. "Only participate you're willing to work hard. I won't take shit from weaklings or lazy asses who don't bother learning lines. If you're interested in this play, you better be prepared to bleed for it." He paused to glare at me again. "And you, Nat Goldberg, get the fuck out. I don't wanna see your face ever again!"

Ah, so he remembers me. That's a good start.

He left the stage, storming up the center aisle like a dark hurricane. I fumbled to my feet, making a dash down the row to the center aisle to follow Rave. Man, did he move fast with those long-ass legs. Rave burst through the doors, me not far behind.

"Rave!" I called out. "Wait!"

"What do you want, Goldberg?" he spat, glaring over his shoulder.

Seeing the Dark Prince like this, a sneer on his face and a good view of that firm behind, instantly abolished every clever quip I had lined up.

"I, uh..." Oh shit. You're blowing it, Nat. Say something. "You look really good. Lady Puberty whacked you pretty hard."

Rave's eyebrow cocked, and I mentally facepalmed. Lady Puberty whacked you hard? What the fuck? Maybe I can save myself.

"With the Gorgeous Stick, I mean!" I added. "Because you look amazing. Like an ice cream sundae."

This time he turned toward me and gave me one of the sexiest are-you-fucking-serious looks I've ever seen.

"Sorry I'm hungry," I muttered, looking at my shoes.

"Keep going you're doing great," Rave chastised.

Last ditch effort. What does he want to hear? I know! "I know it's been a long time, Rave, but I'm sorry I stole your first kiss. But maybe if you give me a chance, I can make it better. We were matched, after all."

"Let me stop you there," the beauty said. "If you're about to feed me some bullshit about us being fated lovers because of this stupid school-run internet dating service, then leave now. I'm not interested in being your next fling, or anyone's for that matter. I will not allow you to divert focus away from my future career in acting. You're nothing but a distraction, and an inane one at that. And I swear to God, if I see you at auditions Friday, I'll tackle you onstage and slice open your throat."

With that, he turned and trudged off, and I couldn't help but watch those slim, sassy hips sway to and fro.

I made my way home, all the while devising a plan. If I'm to capture Rave's heart, I'll have to prepare an audition so good it'll blow even him away. Then I'll be cast and I'll be able to get close to the walking sex symbol.

But how do I do that? What do I know about theater? Oh right, a lot!

I entered my house, greeted by my mother, Broadway sensation Sutton Foster. And that, dear children, is how I'll blow Rave away. If coaching from a Broadway actress doesn't give me an edge, I don't know what will.

"Mommy," I said, hugging my mother and looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"Good afternoon, darling," she said, raising an eyebrow knowingly. "What do you want?"

"Well, um," I began. "There's a boy whom I really want to impress and man, he's just beautiful like a dark angel..." I trailed off.

"Focus honey," she laughed.

I blinked. "Right. Well, he's the president of the drama club. He's like hardcore into acting; it's all he wants to do. I heard him recite a monologue today and it was beautiful. But he hates me because of what happened in middle school when I stole his first kiss. So I want to make it up to him and get him to see the real me. He doesn't wanna be anywhere near me though. I figured if I can audition for the school musical and get a part then he'll have to put up with me and I can win his heart."

"Aw honey, that's so romantic," she cooed. "So you want me to help you prepare a smashing audition to blow everyone away, right?"

"Yeah. Will you help me, Mom?"

"Of course I will."

"Yay! Thanks Mom!"

She smiled. "Be ready for rehearsal tomorrow after school. I'll find you a monologue; something daring!"

I put on my pirate accent. "Aye, Mum. They won't know what hit them!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: A big thanks to everyone's great reviews. They've really made me smile. And from now on, I'm going to ignore that anon reviewer. After it's just one jerk in a sea of nice fans, so whatever. There's always gonna be a critic, am I right? Anyway, I've never done this, but I'm going to take this time to answer reviews! Here goes:

Fomalhaut (and anyone else who noticed): I know I didn't use Rave's original canon name. It just didn't roll off the tongue for me and I kinda started playing around with it. I thought James "Rave" Bartlett just sounded cooler. Haha no offense to Kira Kurry.

Also to Fomalhaut: I'm not sure what I have planned for Nat's big audition yet. Rest assured, though, it'll be crazy!

Wolfisis: Thanks so much for your review! I'm always trying to do unique things with the pairings. Some KevEdd plots are just done to death, I'm afraid to say. Rev!Edd x Kevin is my OTP. I love me some AlphaOmega :)

Misaki-Sophia: I was hoping someone would point out that joke. I worked real hard on Nat's inner rants. I'm similar to Nat in many ways, so all the good stuff comes from in here *points to brain*

KenDan55: I'm so glad I have you hooked. Due to lack of wi-fi, updating is slow, but I'll do the best I can :)

Chapter 7 (Kevin POV)  
As if I wasn't enough of a masochist, now I'm going back for more.

It was the next morning, and here I am walking right up to that smug son-of-a-bitch Edd like I have a deathwish. I didn't get the last word, though, and to me it feels like unfinished business. He brings out the worst in me.

He was at his locker, standing in front of it with the door open to shield him from the nearby camera as he nursed a cigarette. I slammed the door into his face and he fell back, cigarette falling to the ground with him. I stepped on it to put it out.

"Smoking's bad for you, Vincent," I hissed.

He snarled, rubbing at his injured forehead. "I see you're back for more."

"I just want you to know it wasn't my fault," I said, keeping myself composed. "Even so, it doesn't matter. It's not like we're obligated to go to the dance. So let's just forget it."

"You shouldn't do that."

Nazz appeared from behind me, picking up the diminished cancer stick and throwing it in the trash.

"And why not?" Edd asked, getting to his feet and shutting his locker.

"Well," she began, "when I was paired with Marie, I thought they'd made a mistake too. And I was thinking the same thing as you guys. Before this, I never would've thought that way about a girl. Then Marie invited me to lunch and we started talking. We had a lot of common and we got along really well."

"Get to the point," the ravenette pushed.

She scowled at his rudeness. "The point is the Match Test isn't bullshit. And if the both of you would be civil and talk to each other like adults you'd realize that. You too were matched. Give it a chance before you knock it."

Edd scoffed. "In your dreams. I'm outta here."

He turned to walk away. Before I could tackle the asshole for being so close-minded, Nazz stepped in front of me.

"Hey Edd wait a sec," Nazz called out.

The boy stopped but didn't turn around.

"How about you both come to my party tomorrow night," she said. It wasn't an invitation, it was an order. "You guys can get to know each other. It would be perfect."

The ravenette just resumed walking, and I rolled my eyes.

Nazz shrugged. "Hey no worries. You're still gonna come right?"

I smiled, and nodded. "Of course. Wouldn't miss it."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Like Rave, I'm kind of a drama geek. Hehe. Here are the excerpts I'm using:

-Stephanie: Katherine's monologue from Henry VIII by William Shakespeare

-Sarah: Mrs. Pringle's monologue from Fourteen by Alice Gerstenberg

-Nat: Denise's monologue from Hush by April De Angelis (I hope you guys don't mind, but I wrote out the whole monologue. It's my favorite. Sorry haha.)

This chapter will be longer due to the monologue, so if you're wondering why this chapter is so damn long, there's your answer. If you'd like to skip the monologue, go ahead. It's not really that important to the story. Just wrote it for fun :)

Chapter 8 (Rave POV)  
Sometimes I hate myself. Actually, I hate myself all the time. Just especially today.

"...Wherefore I humbly beseech you, sir, to spare me till I may be by my friends in Spain advised, whose counsel I will implore. If not, i' th' name of God, your pleasure be fulfilled."

I listened to Stephanie Nathaniel to finish her monologue. Scratch that, I suffered through it. If it weren't for Latvia and Austria on the judging panel with me, I'd have stopped her a long time ago.

"Stephanie, it's easy to see you can memorize words," I said, and she smiled. Her smile faded as I continued. "However, there's no emotion in your words. It's like watching a robot do Shakespeare. I nearly fell asleep. Next."

Austria scowled my way. "What Rave means is..."

"You learned your monologue well and may be cast in a small part, but if so you must remember to really feel your character and lines," Latvia helped her.

Austria nodded to her twin. "Precisely."

I sighed, rolling my eyes at the raven-haired twins. Two pairs of brown eyes looked back, both telling him me same thing in that uncanny twin way: "Play nice."

I propped my head on my hand, waiting for Latvia to call the next performer.

"Sarah Hill," she called.

Ed's redheaded sister marched onto the stage. The girl was hotheaded sure, but she certainly did have passion. Even if it is for violence. Hopefully she'll apply that to her audition.

"What will you be auditioning with?" Austria asked.

"I'll be auditioning with Mrs. Pringle's monologue from Fourteen by Alice Gerstenberg," she said in her gruff-from-puberty voice.

Great choice. Finally something other than Shakespeare. It seems to be the go-to for every one of these idiots.

"Begin when ready," I said.

She cleared her throat, taking a deep breath. "I shall go mad! I'll never entertain again, never, never..."

She waved her arms exasperatedly, stomping her foot slightly on the nevers. It was overdoing it right off the bat, but it's definitely an attention grabber.

As she continued, I heard the double doors open behind us. The judging panel was a few rows from the back, and it was not hard to miss the late-comer. Who the hell could that be? Everyone who is auditioning should be here. I turned my head.

Lingering in the door looking a bit nervous was Nathan Goldberg holding a duffel bag. Goldberg, that figures. I leered.

"Close the door!" I hissed over my shoulder.

Nat jumped slightly, startled, and let the door swing closed. He took the closest seat to it, and I gave him a glare before turning my attention back to Sarah.

She gestured here and there as she said, "If I put Mr. Tupper here and Mrs. Conley there, then Mrs. Tupper has to sit next to her husband and if I want Mr. Morgan there...Oh! It's impossible." She slapped her forehead lightly. "I might as well put their names in a hat and draw them out at random-never again! I'm through! Through with society, with parties, with friends. I wipe my slate clean. They'll miss my entertainments; they'll wish they had been more considerate. After this, I'm going to live for myself!-"

"Okay, you can stop there," I interrupted her. "I've seen enough. Everyone, take note of her emotion and enthusiasm. Thank you for that excellent audition."

She grinned and curtsied.

"Keep an eye out for the cast list!" Latvia called as the redheaded freshman giddily left the stage.

"Next is Nat Goldberg," Austria called.

My jaw hit the table. "WHAT! NO! NOT GOLDBERG! NEXT!"

"Rave, everyone has the right to audition," Austria said sensibly.

"Plus, he could be great!" Latvia added cheerfully.

The two couldn't be more different; one calm and sensible, one obnoxiously optimistic. However, they always had a common goal. And both seemed to be on Nat's side.

"Fine," I grumbled.

I looked around, but Nat had disappeared from his seat. In fact, he'd disappeared altogether.

"Hey where's Goldberg?" I asked.

"Nat?" Latvia called.

"Just a sec, guys!" came a voice from backstage. "I'm getting into costume!"

I raised an eyebrow. Getting into costume? Why the hell would Nat be getting into costume? It's just an audition.

"If you aren't out of there by the time I count to ten, I'm gonna come in there and stab you with a fucking tampon you little shit!" I screamed.

"Love you too, honey!" Nat responded.

I growled. "1... 2..."

Latvia sighed, and reached into her purse for a tampon in case things got ugly. She adjusted her wide-rimmed glasses, watching her sister take the tampon and hide it away, shaking her identical head. There were noticeable differences between the two. Latvia had glasses and a smaller nose, whereas Austria had two moles on her cheek and was slightly taller.

I was still counting. "5... 6... 7..."

Suddenly, Nat ran onstage. If you could call trotting clumsily in high heels running. He wore a baby blue dress from the mid-nineteenth century, complete with four inch heels and a curly blond wig. His face was done up crudely with makeup, and I shook my head to keep from laughing.

"You look like you did your makeup with a meat cleaver," I said, smirking.

"Well I did the best I could considering you were rushing me," Nat countered. "Didn't anyone ever tell you never to rush a lady?"

I rolled my eyes. "That rule doesn't apply to transvestites."

He grinned, lifting the skirt. "You know I have the legs for it."

"Just state the name of your audition," I said through gritted teeth.

"Denise's monologue from Hush by April De Angelis."

That's a really bold choice. It's nearly admirable. Hell, he even got the time period right. I have to admit, I'm kind of impressed by the dedication shown thus far. I'd never admit it out loud though. Especially not about Nathan fucking Goldberg.

"Begin when ready," I said.

Nat threw me a wink, then began. "Once, I got really pissed. Really pissed at this party, and then I got really hungry. Really hungry, you know, like you do after drinking and so I devoured a bowl of peanuts. A whole bowl, to myself..."

Jesus Christ. He's actually very good. What the hell? He's gotta be cheating or something. There's no way that idiot can have such a presence on stage.

After a brief pause, Nat continued. "And then, I vomited the lot back up. I sort of regurgitated them. The thing is, they came out whole. I must have just swallowed them down without any sort of chewing." He gestured to his throat, describing the scene with his hands. It was disgusting, but enthralling. "Later someone remarked that they shot out like bullets. Ping, ping, ping!" He jabbed his hands in the air, indicating the path of the food.

Another pause. "I was a bit depressed at the time." Pause. In that pause, I could see the remembrance on his face of that depression. I leaned in, craving more of that passion Nat oozed. "The reason I'd been depressed is because I'd been working at this sandwich-making job. I was living with this bloke and we were making sandwiches in his flat.

"At first, I really threw myself into it. I experimented with fillings. I bought a butter dish. We used to drive 'round delivering sandwiches to local businesses, only quite often we never got any orders. We ate quite a lot of sandwiches on those occasions.

"That dealt quite a blow to my enthusiasm, I can tell you. Not to mention the fact that I wasn't getting the correct balance of amino acids in my diet. And that can lend to personality disorders, like shoplifting or slimming.

"Then one day we found a cockroach lying upside down in a giant-size tub of margarine. It wasn't me that left the lid off. That was when the infestation started. You can never be alone with an infestation.

"Soon after that, he left me. He walked out, leaving rent arrears and twenty-seven kilos of cheddar. I lay in bed weeping for days. I don't know if what we had was love, but it did provide light relief from all the buttering.

"That was before I became a Buddhist. I used to watch the cockroaches basking on the walls. They do say in the event of a nuclear holocaust, cockroaches will survive to inherit the Earth. They used to crawl around in a superior manner as if they knew they could survive intense heat and I couldn't. Cocky bastards." I looked around as the small crowd of auditioning hopefuls laughed. He definitely had them hooked.

"The thing is, I'd never go through that now. Be used like that. Because now, I'm different. Transformed by experience." Pause. He had a faraway look in his eyes as he finished. "Sometimes I wonder what happens. What happens to people who can't find enthusiasm for things. The way things are." He paused, looking straight at me as if to push a point. "Of course, there's always acupuncture."

And for the first time today, everyone in the room applauded.

(Nat POV)  
Nailed it! The small audience was on their feet. Thank you Mom.

Just then, I heard the doors open, and Rave left. Like the first day I came here, I took off down the aisle after him. Again, we ended up in the hall, and I had a serious case of deja vu.

"So, um..." I began nervously. "How was I?"

"Where did you get that audition?" he asked, scowling. "Who helped you? There's no way your thought of this on your own."

"My mom helped me," I explained. "She's a Broadway actress. You could say it's in my blood."

"The only thing in your blood is stupidity and the ability to get under my skin!" he spat. "You will never be in this play! You will never come within a foot of me ever!"

I smiled softly. "That's a difficult demand. I mean, you're such a cutie. It's impossible to stay away from you." Finally, smooth Nat showed himself. Where were you a couple days ago?

"Shut the fuck up! Just get away from me. You're not getting a part in my play."

"Excuse me, Stalin, but last time I checked, this was a democracy. Aussi and Latvi are on that panel too."

"'Aussi and Latvi?' I knew it. You got all buddy-buddy with them so you could get a part and mess with me. You fucking dog!"

"They're my friends, yeah, but I'm not using anybody. I just wanna get close to you, James. Why do you have such a problem with that?"

"Because I don't want anyone to get close to me. Closeness means betrayal. Betrayal means suffering. And suffering means not achieving my lifelong goal."

"Closeness doesn't always mean that. Sometimes, with the right people, closeness means caring and having someone to fall back on. You don't know me as well as you think you do. You think I'm just a goofy moron, but... Well I am, but I'm also a loyal friend and a kind...boyfriend."

"Is that what you want? You wanna date me?"

"Well, yeah. It's all I've been thinking about lately."

"You fucking wish."

He turned and stomped away, and my face fell. What's his deal, anyway? I wish he'd see how much I care about him. Well, there's always another way to get what I want.

I came back into the auditorium, and hurried over to the judging panel where Austria and Latvia were gathering their things.

"Helloooooooo ladies with the rockin' names," I said, swooping between them to loop an arm around each identical shoulder.

"Hey Nat," the two said in unison, which was a bit creepy.

"So did you guys enjoy my audition?" I asked.

"It was outstanding," Austria gushed.

"Don't tell Rave, but you could give him a run for his money," Latvia added.

"I wasn't that good," I blushed. "My mom coached me. She's an actress; it's in my genes."

"Great genes!" Latvia grinned.

"And I know you're going to ask if we can override Rave's decision," Austria said, reading my mind.

"He wouldn't admit it, but Rave was very into your audition," Latvia squealed. "I saw it in his eyes. He was so into you! So cute! I ship it!"

"I ship it too!" I laughed, joining her in a fangirl-jumpfest.

"Anyway," Austria cut in, "we can definitely override him. Yay for the two-thirds majority rule! In fact, because you looked pretty smashing dressed in drag and made a very convincing woman..."

"Also, because you're just fabulous!" Latvia threw in.

Austria continued. "We're thrilled to inform you that you will be our Hester Prynne. Congrats!"

"Yes!" I cheered. "And I am fabulous! Fuck yeah!"

Game on, Rave. Game on.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I gotta admit, Kevin and Edd were supposed to be the main pair but it looks like Nave is taking up more of my attention. What can I say, writing these drama scenes is making me nostalgic. And wordy. Very, very wordy. So here's some KevEdd for those of you who have been patiently waiting. A longer chapter.

Chapter 9 (Kevin POV)  
So I showed up at Nazz's party just like I said I would. I ended up on my own, though, right off the bat. Nazz was off making out with Marie, surprise surprise. Rolf was marveling at the bass of the speakers drowning everyone in music, or as he calls them: "The infernal noise boxes shattering Rolf's soul." Nat had grabbed some blond to dance with, even though it was clear he was totally into that drama kid Rave. He certainly had grown since middle school. He could strangle King Kong with those long-ass legs.

I grabbed a drink, leaning against the wall. I didn't intend on drinking it. It was probably spiked and I didn't feel like waking up the next morning in a puddle of my own puke. I nibbled on the rim of the cup, looking around for a certain black beanie with white stripes. A small part of me actually thought he might just access the human within and show up. I laughed at the thought.

I wish Edd would give it a chance. I wish he weren't such an asshole. Mostly, I wish he were here acting like a normal guy: laughing, dancing, and writhing under me as I fu- nevermind.

"I wish Edd would show up," I muttered out loud. "Asshole."

I jumped as I felt someone tap my shoulder, and turned to find the object of my desire standing before me with a raised eyebrow.

"Speak of the devil?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I had nothing else to do, so I thought I may as well humor you and Nazz," he explained. "Where is she, anyway? Isn't this her party?"

"She's upstairs eating the face of your best friend," I chuckled.

He smirked. "Of course. And you? Why are you all alone?"

"I'm not really feeling this party."

"I thought you wanted to go."

"Only 'cause I thought you were gonna be here."

He snorted. "Well, I'm here, and it still sucks."

I put my free hand on the small of his back. "Why don't we liven it up with some dancing then, Sharky?"

"Not on your life," he growled, yanking my arm away.

"Then let's try something more interesting."

Always a man of challenge, he glanced at me with interest. "What would that be?"

"A bet. If I kiss you, and you like it, we go out on a date. If you don't like it, we never have to bring it up again."

"Are you out of your goddamned mind?"

"I must be if I want you."

He sighed. "When I hate it, you'll leave me alone?"

"_If_ you hate it, and yes," I planted myself in front of him, reaching up to mess with the collar of his leather jacket. He was a few inches taller than me, and I had to look up to notice the glare in those molten blue eyes. "And you have to kiss me like you mean it."

He rolled his eyes. "I won't like it. I'm not gay."

"We'll see."

I smirked, grabbing his collar and smashing our lips together. I must've startled him, because he grabbed my shoulders so he wouldn't fall on me. He stiffened in my hold, and I trailed a hand to his back, rubbing it to relax him. Finally, he gave in, moving his lips against mine. I moaned into his mouth as he filled my sense, pressing him into the wall and nipped his bottom lip. He gasped, and my tongue dove in, tangling with his. I felt his hands leave my shoulders, settling on my hips and squeezing them.

I pulled back, pressing my forehead against his sternum as I caught my breath.

"Shit," I panted. "That's better than I imagined it."

I looked up at him, noticing his eyebrows knit together. "I guess... I mean... I didn't hate it."

I grinned. "Of course you didn't. You were kissing me."

He, again, rolled his eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"Thanks?"

"Come to my house tomorrow for dinner. 6:00. I might let you in."

"It's a date, babe. Let's go dance."

"Still not on your life."

I wasn't listening to him as I pulled him onto the dance floor.

* * *

(Nat POV)  
I grinned as I noticed Kevin and Edd on the dance floor grinding like horny dogs. At least someone got what they wanted. I, on the other hand, couldn't snag the guy of my dreams and was stuck dancing with Chelsea, a blond hottie who'd grabbed me when I walked in. She nearly spilled her beer on me, but I set it down before she could.

Still, it wasn't doing anything for me. Usually I'm all for a nice big ass grinding on little Nat, but tonight it's like I'm in a slump. A slump that can only be cured by a little emo princess drama geek.

Nazz came running, yanking me away from Chelsea who glared.

"Sup?" I asked.

"The drama nerds are here, including your boy Rave," she grinned.

My head snapped to the door, spotting my adorable ball of hate wearing a black v-neck, grey jeans, and a striped purple scarf around his neck. He also wore boots laced to his calves, and I wanted to pull them off with the rest of those clothes.

I turned back to Chelsea. "I gotta go."

"Go where?" she asked.

"Make a poop," I said quickly, running to the door.

I smiled as I stood before him, but the smile dropped as he pushed past me without batting an eye. My mouth fell open. Oh hell no. Nobody ignores the King of Butts. I grabbed his arm, dragging him to the nearest wall. He tried to get away, but I pinned his wrists to his sides, putting my knee between his legs and leaning down to his ear.

"What's your deal, princess?" I asked. "Run out of tampons?"

He growled, and struggled. "You fucking asshole! You went behind my back to get the female lead!"

I grinned against his neck. "With my feminine hips and sassy walk, of course I got the female lead."

"Shut the fuck up!" he spat. "I'm tired of hearing your arrogant blathering."

"Look, gorgeous, I don't know why you still have a problem with me. I apologized for what I did."

"It was five years overdue, you asshole. I'm not gonna forgive you just like that."

"I wanna make it up to you. Just let me take you on a date. Give me a chance."

"Not even if we were the last two people on Earth and the planet was hurdling toward the sun."

I sighed. This argument is going nowhere. Maybe I should just show him how I feel.

I leaned back, looking into those fierce brown eyes as I gently kissed him. He gasped, and tried to escape my grip but I pressed myself flush to his body. I felt him moan into my mouth at the contact, and his tongue fought its way into my mouth, tangling with mine with ferocity. I broke the kiss, lifting one of his wrists to my mouth and kissing it tenderly.

I glanced up at his face. Rave stared at his wrist where my lips had been, blushing. I released him, cradling his cheeks in my hands. As if gathering his wits, he shook his head and shoved me back, and rushed out the door.

Blinking in shock, I leaned back against the wall and slid to the floor. That was intense.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: So I thought it would be fun if Edd had bursts of his old self every now and then. Like, a badass at school, but when alone in his house, he's more like the old Edd. Let me know what you guys think.

Chapter 10 (Edd POV)  
How do I get myself into these things? Before last night, if anyone had informed me that I kissed Kevin Barr and developed feelings for him, I would've punched them in the face.

I took the organic lasagna I'd cooked out of the oven, then headed upstairs to get dressed. My hands shook slightly as I picked out a white button-up shirt and black skinny jeans. I must be nervous. I chuckled under my breath. Nervous? What did I have to be nervous about? It's just a date with a guy. Albeit, a very attractive guy who just yesterday had you backed up against the wall craving his body on yours.

I did not just think that.

I pulled on the jeans, and buttoned the shirt up halfway, leaving my chest half-exposed. May as well give him something to look at. I combed my hair in the mirror on my desk, glancing at my hat. I abandoned it when I stood up for myself, no longer seeing any need for it and not sure why I felt so insecure without it in the first place.

Just then, I heard the doorbell. Sighing, I looked at myself in the mirror, rolling my eyes at my own vanity. I left my bedroom, closing the door and descending the stairs. I opened the front door, putting on a poker face as I looked him over. He wore grey skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black Converse.

"Hey Edd," he grinned.

"Kevin," I regarded him as I gestured inside. "Take off your shoes at the door. I do not want you to soil Mother's carpet."

"You know, you pretend to be this badass, but you always let a little bit of your old self peek through," he laughed, doing as I instructed. "It's sweet."

"Sit at the table," I said, ignoring that comment.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, sniffing the air.

"I took the liberty of preparing an organic lasagna," I informed.

He scrunched up his nose. "Gross."

"Nonsense, Kevin, it's delicious. Just try it."

"Fine. But only because you're talking in that cute, dorky way like you used to."

"Be quiet."

"What?"

"I said be quiet. Stop reminding me of the past. That's over. I'm not that scrawny geek anymore."

"Sorry. No need to get bent out of shape."

I served the lasagna, sitting next to Kevin at the table. He took a bite, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Damn," he said, words muffled by the food still present in his mouth. "This is amazing Edd. You're a fantastic cook."

"Don't speak with a mouth full of food, Kevin," I scolded. "It's unbecoming."

"Sorry, Mom," he teased.

We continued to eat, making conversation here and there about where Kevin planned to go to college and how I may study abroad. It turned out, both of us were heading toward the same school, Kevin for sports, I for academics. Kevin seemed relieved that he wouldn't lose touch with me after high school. We still had another year though, as we were reaching the end of junior year.

After both of us had finished our food, I took the plates to the sink, remembering to wash them later. I turned to find Kevin standing before me, smiling softly up at me. I raised an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact as I felt his fingers entwine with mine.

"This was fun," he said.

"It wasn't unbearable," I agreed, smirking slightly.

"You like me," he teased. "You know you do."

"I'm not quite decided on that," I said. "This is all very confusing."

"How do you feel when I do this?" he asked, releasing one of my hands to caress my cheek gently.

"Nice, I guess," I whispered. "What do you have to gain from this Kevin?"

"Hopefully, you," he said, leaning in. "I've had my eye on you for a long time."

I blinked. I always thought Kevin had been joking with his advances at school. He's been infatuated with me this whole time?

"It's getting late," I mumbled. "Allow me to walk you to the door."

He followed me through the living room, and I knew he looked like a kicked puppy because he wanted to stay. I forced myself not to look at his face. My hand landed on the doorknob, but before I could turn it, I felt my back hit the wall and soft lips collide with mine.

Yes, I was aware that he was trying to convince me to let him stay. I wanted to push him away, but I was slowly becoming addicted to that hot mouth and the tongue that swept my mouth. I nipped his bottom lip, and that seemed to do the trick because he growled with desire and pulled me toward the stairs.

We broke the kiss long enough to rush up the stairs to my room. He plopped onto my bed, and I closed the door behind us. He eyed me as if I were edible, and I stalked up the bed like a jungle cat, hovering over him with my knee between his legs. He ground against me, groaning and reaching up to pull me down by my hair. I chuckled at how insatiable he was.

Minutes later, we were both naked. I wasn't even sure how we ended up like this. Everything seemed to blur together as I lost myself to those rough hands. I returned to ravaging his mouth, an exchange of clashing teeth and roaming tongues that was anything but sweet and gentle. I caught his bottom lip with my teeth again, this time splitting it open, but that only seemed to egg him on.

He whispered in my ear, telling me to get his pants. I did so, and he snatched them from me, pulling out a bottle of lube from the back pocket.

"Someone had their hopes up," I chided, sucking marks onto his neck.

"I got you up here didn't I?" he laughed.

I took the bottle, not wanting to bottom, and poured the liquid onto three of my fingers. I began stretching Kevin, kissing him gently as I added finger after finger.

"If you're straight, how do you know how to do this," Kevin asked, panting.

"I'm not an idiot Kevin," I explained. "I'm fully aware that it would be unwise to penetrate you without first stretching you. It would cause severe injury to your rectum. And Kevin, at this point, I think we can both be assured that I'm not straight." I smirked.

"I love it when you talk nerdy to me," he grinned, moaning as I brushed his prostate.

I pulled my fingers out, and coat my erection with a generous amount of lube. I positioned myself, lifting his leg to my shoulder as I stared down at him. He was coated in a thin layer of sweat, making him glow in the dim light. His eyes watched me contently, and he was smiling softly, knowing he was about to get what he'd been wanting for the longest time.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded, taking one of my hands in his. My other hand held his hip as I slowly slid in. He groaned, eyes squeezing shut as he adjusted to the feeling of me inside him.

I slid in to the hilt, and heard him moan, which spurred me to continue as I began to thrust at an even pace. Kevin's tight heat was slowly making me lose myself as my thrusts soon became erratic, and his moans filled my ears as he got closer to his climax. I felt mine as well as his blunt nails carved red lines down my back.

He came first, and I followed seconds later, both of us moaning each other's names as we came undone. I held myself over him, gazing into his joyous green eyes as I came down from my high.

"You have no idea how amazing you look right now," he panted, grinning blissfully. "I'd welcome death if this was the last thing I'd ever see."

I chuckled. "How poetic of you, Kevin."

I rolled over onto my back, reaching over to the bedside table to fetch a disinfectant wipe. I cleaned Kevin's juices off my abdomen, and threw the wipe away, getting another and turning to the redhead. He watched me silently as I cleaned him up, that dopey grin never leaving his face.

After I'd cleaned us both up, I lifted Kevin slightly so I could pull down the covers, and climbed in beside him. He laid his head on my shoulder, arm draped lazily across my waist. I smiled, wrapping my arms around him and nonchalantly rubbing circles along his back as we fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Had a hard time getting direction for this chapter. I got an idea though. I think I know where I want to take this.

Chapter 11 (Kevin POV)  
It was morning, and I was disturbed from sleep by light flooding through the window. I rolled over, rubbing at my eyes. It was then that I noticed (a) I wasn't in my bed and (b) I wasn't in my room. Then I noticed the Dark Horse himself a few feet from me.

It dawned on me that last night I had sex with Edd Vincent. And it was awesome. I didn't notice it in the heat of the moment, but Edd really is well-endowed.

I frowned as I saw that he was getting dressed. Couldn't he cuddle a bit longer?

He noticed I was awake, and greeted me with a curt, "Good morning."

Well, gee, that's totally what I want the morning after the best sex I've ever had.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," I grumbled. "How about we replay last night?"

"Leave my home," Edd said.

"What?" I asked, hoping I'd heard him wrong.

"I told you to leave my home," he repeated. "Last night was a terrible lapse in judgement on my part. It should never have happened."

I was stunned. Did he really just say that?

"Are you saying last night was nothing?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," Edd said. "Get out."

Tears threatening to spill, I threw my clothes on and stormed out. I thought he liked me. What the fuck was last night then? He sure didn't think it was a mistake when he was holding me as we fell asleep. God I sound like a chick, but seriously where does he get off being such a thoughtless asshole.

I stomped through my house, throwing myself down on my bed. Burying myself in the pillow, I ended up falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up later that evening after dreaming of last night, and it was then that I decided I couldn't just let him get away like that. I knew it'd be like poking the bear, or in this case the shark, but I had to get a legit reason for his sudden epiphany.

I chuckled to myself as I dressed. "Epiphany." Edd's rubbing off on me.

Slamming the front door behind me, I started back to Edd's house, determination and anger radiating off of me like a fire. I pounded on his door, crossing my arms as I waited.

Edd opened the door, glaring down at me. "I told you to go home. I did not not tell you to go home, and then come back, did I?"

"Look, Edd, I just want to know what I did wrong," I explained. "Last night, I saw the way you smiled before I fell asleep. I remember that smile from when we were kids; it was your real smile. What happened between last night and this morning?"

One second, I'm standing my ground, returning his glare fearlessly. The next, there's a kitchen knife pressed against my shirt.

"Get out of my face before I lose my temper, Barr," Edd snarled.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Edd," I said calmly.

"You wanna risk it?"

"What's wrong? I thought we had something."

"You were wrong. Leave my property."

"Fuck you."

I turned, storming back to my house for the second time today. One way or another, I was gonna get Edd to fall for me. He's denying his feelings. And I know he's lying, because last night, he really smiled. I thought that smile had died with the old Double D, but I know Double D is still in there and I'm gonna bring him back.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I know Edd was a major dick in the last chapter, but I made him better in this chapter I promise. Just don't hurt me! XD

Chapter 12 (Edd POV)  
The next day, I was at my locker gathering my belongings into my backpack for my early morning classes when I noticed a certain neanderthal purposefully heading my way. He doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. I guess I'll just have to explain to him once and for all why I can't be his little lap dog.

"Look man," he demanded. "Just tell me what the fuck your problem is. I wanna be with you and I can fix it, okay? Just give me a goddamn reason!"

I rolled my eyes, and captured his wrist, dragging him down the hall to the empty auditorium, at this time deserted. I walked down the center aisle, redhead in tow, throwing him into the stairs leading onto the stage. He took the hint, sitting on them and looking up at me expectantly.

"Kevin, I simply do not like you in that way," I explained, slowly to get the point across.

"That's a lie," he noticed, grinning. "What's the real reason?"

"I figured you'd pick up on that poorly executed lie," I grumbled. "Fine. You know what, I just don't want anyone in my life."

He leaned forward. "Why not?"

"Remember when I snapped?"

"Yeah. Freshman year. No one ever knew why."

"That was the year my parents sent a check for five-thousand dollars. Do you know what that means Kevin?"

He blinked. "No? I mean, isn't that a good thing?"

"No. Because it means they will no longer be coming home. They didn't send a letter or call, they simply sent a check. They sent the money so I could take care of myself and signed over the deed to the house to me. They abandoned their only son without a word."

His mouth fell open, and he stood, wrapping his arms around my waist. I stood there, arms at my sides, letting him hug me.

"I'm really sorry, Edd," he whispered against my chest. "No one should ever have to go through that. But why did you have to become like this? You're pushing away the people who could've picked you up when you were down."

"What? Like you?" I laughed bitterly. "You were the one who bullied me up until I became this. This transformation kept everyone away, just how I wanted it. But it looks like it's lost its effectiveness, because no matter what I do I can't get you to stay away."

"That's right, babe. I don't plan on ever leaving you alone."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Wonderful."

"Edd you need someone, okay? And I want you to let me be there for you. You can't spend your life alone. Just lean on me."

I smirked. "That's so damn sappy."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Just... Go out with me, Edd. Be my boyfriend. C'mon. Please?"

I smiled, a real smile. "Alright. You get one chance. Screw up and that's it, got it?"

Kevin grinned, hearing nothing after "alright" obviously, and pulled me in by the collar of my black button-up shirt. I melted against his lips as we made out in that empty auditorium. We both missed French, but neither of us really cared.

* * *

(Rave POV)  
Today was the beginning of rehearsal, and I wasn't in the most pleasant mood. Not that I ever was. However, this day was particularly bad because I knew Nat was going to bother the living hell out of me, I'm behind on script-writing, and I hadn't had my morning coffee.

I entered the auditorium, and immediately did a double take. Nat was on stage in the Hester Prynne costume shaking his hips like a fucking idiot. Not that I was surprised. I expected this considering Nat was the female lead. That didn't stop me from being disturbed.

"Quit goofing around, idiot," I snapped, making my way to the stage. "If I have to put up with you, at least make it as painless as possible."

"That's so romantic," Nat squealed, pinching my cheek.

I smacked his hand, then gestured for Latvia to get behind the piano. "I haven't finished the script quite yet, but the songs are done. Let's start with Hester's and the reverend's duet, which is basically an argument set to music. Try not to act like an incapable son-of-a-bitch, Nat."

"Oh you have my word," the teal-head grinned.

Now, I'd never admit it about Nat, but he's actually a very nice singer. We sang through the song in excellent harmony. As I said, though, I wouldn't admit it. Therefore, I settled on snapping at Nat for being off-key. I know, I don't handle things too well, but what's a guy to do.

Nat gasped dramatically. "I sing like an angel, princess emo! Maybe you were off-key."

Latvia giggled, and Austria stepped in to interrupt us. "You were both perfect. And Rave, if he has to be less irritating, you have to be less of a vindictive bitch. Can we all agree on that?"

"It's his fault!" I spat. "He's been forcing himself into my life, prying into my head like a parasite. He won't leave me alone no matter what I say and he went to great lengths to get this part just so he could force himself on me even further. I can't fucking take it!"

I practically screamed the last part, then slapped a hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant for this confession to be out loud, but it's funny how things turn out. I shook my head, tears threatening to spill as I took off up the aisle, leaving everyone in a state of shock.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note: Okay, so I spaced...just a little bit.

BUT don't hurt me because I PROMISE I'll be updating tomorrow afternoon. Cross my heart! There'll be updates Wed. thru Fri. I got this guys no worries ^-^

Love you guys! :)


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: You guys wait forever for me to update these stories, and I make up for it by posting multiple updates in a day. Love me! :) (Btw, the way Nat says he makes friends is the same way I do. A little real-life for ya'll) EXPECT UPDATES EVERY DAY FROM HERE TILL FRIDAY PROMISE!

Now a little review response (whether your response is old or new, I might comment on it):

**boredgirl109**: I promise I'm taking this one to the end. It takes me a while to update sometimes but I'm getting there. Plus, when school starts back up, you'll be seeing even more of me! :)

**keveddlover**: Of course you're addicted why wouldn't you be ;) Haha

**KenDan55**: I'm loving your reviews. You have no idea how hard it was to make Edd act that way in chapter 11. Phew writing drama is exhausting! It's all good now :)

**Fomalhaut**: I know you love Nave and I'm freaking out over them too. I mean, they've basically become the main pairing for this story. They're so fun! Also, you're welcome for getting Edd out in the open. I thought it would be fun to have a tragic backstory. Can you say draaamaaaa? :D

**MusicIsMee** and **gypsywitch19**: I love reviews like this where you say it's addicting and you love it and you want more. They really gives me incentive to write and the support just means so much. This one goes out to everyone else as well. I mean, where would I be without my faithful reviewers! I'd be sad!

**sekanikahn**: Thank you! I mean I hope I'm an excellent writer. I'm going into Language III Honors this year. And as a junior. Oy. Busy busy, stress stress.

Also to **Fomalhaut**: Sorry for the scare! I'm the same way with Author's Note Chapters like "NO YOU P.O.S. DON'T CUT IT" I don't cut my stories, especially when people are loving them. I'd be mad at myself haha

Chapter 13 (Nat POV)  
I know having a phone stuck to your face while you drive is illegal or whatever, but right now I don't really care too much. Driving down the street, my eyes went back and forth between the address I'd recieved from Latvia and the street numbers on the mailboxes. I could've hit someone's dog and not even noticed; I was on a mission. Cue dramatic music. Dun-dun-dundundundundun.

I reached the location, and knew I was right because a certain apple of my eye had just emerged from the house, adjusting the strap on his messenger bag. Attempting to park, I pulled up to the curb, ending up halfway onto the sidewalk. _Nailed it._

Rave raised an eyebrow, noting my parking skills, and I got out of the car. His eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Goldberg?" he spat.

"I got your address from Latvia," I explained. "Look, princess, we need to talk. Get in my car. I don't have candy, but the chloroform is cotton candy scented." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes, but got in the car anyway. I backed up the sidewalk, nearly hitting someone else's car, and began to drive.

"You suck at driving, Goldberg," Rave muttered.

"Are you dead?" I asked.

"No."

"Then calm your tits. Now look, about yesterday-"

Rave interrupted him. "I didn't mean what I said. I was just angry."

I ignored him. "I'm sorry, Rave. About forcing myself into your life. I do that with everyone. It's just hard for me to make friends, and it seems easier to just impose on someone's life and pretend like I've known them forever. Everyone lets me do it, too. Except you. And I'm sorry if I came on too strong. I just really like you, and I wanted to be close to you."

"That's no excuse."

I looked at him briefly, noting the sullen expression on his face. He was trying to hold on to what little resolve he had against me, but I was cracking his defenses.

"Why do you have to be such a shithead all the time?" I asked.

Rave raised an eyebrow in my direction. "Because friendship is redundant. It's not like I'll see any of you guys after high school. I'm going to New York."

I smirked. "And if I decide to follow you?"

"I'll bludgeon your skull with my father's golf clubs."

"You're so cute when you're violent."

"Shut up."

"Rave, just let go for once. I'm really breaking my back to make you mine, and I'd like you to give me a chance."

I pulled up to the school, and everyone scattered. Does no one appreciate my driving skills? I parked, and the two of us got out. Rave started to walk toward the entrance, but I planted myself in front of him.

"If you need time, just think about it," I said quietly. "I'll give you all the time you need."

He nodded.

I changed the subject. "Here, let me walk you in."

I took his messenger bag, draping it over my shoulder. The walk to the doors was a quiet one, but it was a peaceful silence. The kind of silence where you know you've made a breakthrough with someone. That's a pretty great silence.

Inside the foyer, I held out his bag, noticing how his hand lingered on mine as he took it.

"You're actually not as retarded as I thought," he said, smiling slightly.

I grinned. "Actually I'm a _lot_ more retarded than you think. I make up for it by being hot."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you want to, um, go get coffee after rehearsal this afternoon?"

I nodded. "I'm down. It's a date."

As we parted ways, I pumped my fist Breakfast Club style, and kept it that way as I walked down the hall. People looked at me funny, but I couldn't find it in me to care.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Kevin POV)  
"I think I'm gonna sit with my boyfriend today," I said to Nat as we made our way through the lunch line.

My best friend's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me, did you just call the Dark Horse your boyfriend? Thank you for letting me know sooner, you fucker. Also, a real thanks for not telling me while I was eating. I could've choked and died."

I laughed. "With my luck, you'd come back from the dead."

"I'd be the hottest zombie ever," he joked.

"So, I'll see you later then."

"Wait. How about I come with you? Princess sits with Double Dat-Ass, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. How are things with Rave anyhow?"

"Getting better, I think. We're going for coffee this afternoon."

"Breakthrough. Right on man."

We made our way over to the table where Edd, Marie, and Rave were already eating. Marie saw us, and waved. I nodded to her, and sat next to Edd. Nat sat next to Rave, and they exchanged knowing smiles.

"Hey Edd," I said, nudging him.

"Hello Kevin," he said, offering me a small smile. He wasn't really paying attention. Edd was immersed in his physics book.

"Surprise, surprise," I teased. "Double D's braining out at lunch time. Why aren't you eating?"

"Dark Horse over here doesn't usually eat lunch," Marie spoke up. "And even when he gets a lunch, he just pokes at it."

Nat's head snapped to her. "Watch it, Salvation Army, that's my nickname for him. Get your own." He winked at Edd.

Rave slapped his arm.

"Why don't you eat?" I asked Edd.

He finally glanced up, and shrugged. "There's no need. I eat more than enough breakfast."

"Oh, please. When I don't eat lunch, my stomach complains all day."

"Perhaps I have more willpower than you."

I picked up my fork, and scooped some mashed potatoes onto it. "Open up, babe."

He eyed me. "You are not going to feed me like a child."

"Oh, come on. Live a little. You're always so stuffy."

He sneered, but opened his mouth anyway. I leaned in, watching his mouth close around my fork. His eyes locked onto mine, and I swear I'd never seen anyone look so sensual while eating. That long tongue swept the fork as I took it away to get another bite.

"That's so adorable," Marie squeaked. "You two are gonna kawaii me to death."

"Great, first you're a good-will baby, now you're wannabe J-Pop," Nat snickered.

"Do you have a problem, Goldberg?" she spat.

"Nah," the teal head shrugged. "Just breaking the ice. How's it going with you and Nazz, eh?"

"Great!" she said, instantly perking up. "It's actually really changed my life."

"I can relate," Edd said, finishing another bite from my fork.

I smiled, and he dared a small smile back. His mouth wasn't that into it, but his eyes said it all.

* * *

(Edd POV)  
After school, I hurried to my locker to get my things, hoping to catch Kevin before he left. He didn't have baseball practice, so he'd be leaving soon.

Thank goodness for athletic prowess, because now I can run without severely injuring myself. I sprinted through the parking lot, spotting Kevin mounting his bike. I called out, slowing to a jog once he noticed me.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted. "What's going on?"

Sometimes it was hard getting used to Kevin's pet names for me. I never was one for terms of endearment. I hung my head to hide my slight blush.

"Come with me," I said. "I want to take you somewhere."

He got off his bike. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," I explained, managing a smile. "But I know you'll love it."

He stared, clearly caught off guard by my sudden kindness, but he followed me to my car anyhow. I stopped at the passenger side door, and pulled Kevin to me, trapping him against the back door. I caught his lips in a chaste kiss, and stood back. The three inches between our faces was more than enough for me to admire the way those green eyes sparkled in the sun.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. "I can't tell."

Now, usually I'm not one to be sentimental either. Affection was never something I knew much about. Mother and Father have exploited any excuse to be away from me for as long as I can remember. But now, looking at Kevin, I feel like I know everything and nothing at the same time, and it's hard to tell if that's okay or not. Sometimes, though, you need to take a leap and hope you land safely.

"I'm thinking about how great your eyes look in this light," I whispered.

He grinned, and leaned in to connect our lips again. After a minute, I stepped back, opening the passenger door as I did so. He raised an eyebrow, noting on how much of a gentleman I was, and got in. I closed the door, and crossed to the other side. Starting the engine, I pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Alright, Dark Horse, spill," Kevin said as we walked hand-in-hand. "We've been walking through these woods for like ten minutes, and though I enjoy your company, I feel like this is a setup for a horror movie. You're not gonna stab me to death in a cabin are you?"

"Not unless it's fully sterilized," I joked.

He laughed. "Seriously though, where are we going?"

"Up this hill," I explained, dragging him along.

"Vague."

"Don't you trust me?"

"You're sure you don't have a knife on you?"

I grinned back at him. "And if I do?"

"Just give me a hint, babe."

"We're almost there."

He groaned. I dragged him the rest of the way up the hill, and once at the top, pulled him to sit down. He looked around, wondering what was going on. I just smirked, still holding his hand as I waited patiently for the moment. Kevin moved closer to me, laying his head against my shoulder.

"You gonna tell me why we're sitting here anytime soon?" he pushed.

"I don't remember you being this whiny," I teased.

He elbowed my side playfully. "You're the one who dragged me out here without any clue where I'm going. I'm just a bit disoriented."

"Ooh, disoriented. Someone's using his big-boy-words."

"Man, you're an ass."

I smiled down at him, and grabbed his chin, making him look to the horizon. His eyes widened as he noticed the sunset. The colors flitted beautifully across the sky and with Kevin next to me, the scene was complete and magnificent.

"Is this why you brought me here?" Kevin asked.

"It's my favorite place to spend time when I need to relax," I explained.

"You're a real sap," he laughed.

I glared, and pushed him on his back, straddling his hips. All protests were silenced as our mouths moved in an eager rhythm. His tongue invaded my mouth, and I sucked on it, making him groan.

"You don't know what you do to me," he said breathlessly.

"And what is that?" I asked, nipping across his jaw. "Tell me."

I removed my shirt, and began unbuttoning his as he explained, "My heart pounds. Nonstop. Even if you're just holding my hand."

He gasped as I sucked at an exposed nipple and continued down to his navel. "What else?"

He moaned as my tongue teased just under the hem of his jeans. "The way you talk turns me on. Especially when we're alone and you talk like you used to."

I unhooked the button, and pulled his pants down to his knees. Kevin bit his lip, trying to calm down. "What about you, Dark Horse? Why do you like me?"

I smirked. So he wants to play this game. I pulled his penis out of his boxers and began stroking him, delighting in the noises I received. "For starters, you have magnificent green eyes. That, in itself, more than makes up for your _pretentious_ behavior."

"I-I'm pretentious!" he said between groans. "I-If pretentious we-were a woman, you'd b-be her!"

"I wouldn't be insulting the person bringing you copious amounts of pleasure if I were you," I said lowly. "Excuse me, Kevin, but we'll have to talk later."

"Wh-ahh!" he gasped out as my mouth engulfed his length. "Oh, sh-shit Edd! God, don't stop! Fuck!"

Suddenly, I was pulled away, and felt my back hit the ground. Kevin was on top of me in an instant, wrestling our remaining clothes off and reaching for my bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I know you had this planned," Kevin growled in my ear, biting my earlobe. I groaned. "I bet you came prepared."

"Of course I did, Kevin," I said proudly. "There is lubrication and a condom in the inner pocket."

"Condom?" he asked, pulling back to look at me. "You're not a woman are you?"

"No, I am not. I simply believe that it would be safe to follow the guidelines of protective sex in case you have something you do not know of. I don't wish to catch it."

He glared. "I don't have anything! I'm gay and I haven't had sex with anyone but you. Why didn't you wear a condom?"

I smirked. "I was out."

"See! That right there! You've had sex with like a million girls! Shouldn't I be worried that you have something?"

"For one, Kevin, I was kidding. I just bought condoms for the first time yesterday. Secondly, what leads you to believe I have had intercourse with multiple partners?"

"Well, it's just... People have said..."

"I didn't know you believed in such rumors, Kevin. But if you must know, you're the only person, male or female, that I've ever been intimate with."

"...Really? I mean, girls are all over you at school. Why wouldn't you...?"

"I was never interested in any of them. Come to think of it, I was never at all interested in females in general."

"You were pretty damn deep in the closet."

"I suppose so. Are you going to soil my innocence or what?"

Kevin didn't need to be told twice. He reached into my bag, and grabbed the items before turning back to me. He claimed my lips again, tongue probing around my mouth, making sure to memorize every curve and dip. I felt his wet finger enter me, and I fought the urge to tense up. He soon added another, thrusting them gently into my as he sucked on my neck. I scowled; that would surely leave a mark. I hope Mother left her concealer behind.

His fingers left me, and were replaced by something bigger. I hissed, clutching Kevin's shoulders as I tried to focus on something other than the pain. As if reading my thoughts, the redhead returned to kissing me. I gasped as he roughly bit my bottom lip, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

Slowly, he thrusted into me. I cried out as pain and pleasure fought for dominance in my head, but soon pleasure overcame the pain and I moaned. It was an odd sound, and I wouldn't have believed I was making it if it weren't coming from my throat. His pace picked up, obviously eager to hear more of those sounds, and I couldn't help but comply. I was reaching octaves I hadn't been able to since before I snapped, and I'm sure that's why Kevin wanted more.

I flipped us over, straddling him so he was inside me at a different angle. I lifted myself up, slamming myself down with an audible slap of skin against skin. That did it. His penis collided with my prostate, and I screamed his name. This continued for a few more rough thrusts, until finally it seemed he couldn't take anymore and he came into the condom, moaning my name into my neck. My whole name. Not Edd or Double D, but Eddward. I threw my head back, screaming Kevin's name once more as I came, my seed splattering over both of us. I collapsed against him, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"God, Edd, that was amazing," he said as he caught his breath.

"It was," I agreed. "Would you like to go back to my house? I need a shower."

He smirked. "I need one too. How 'bout we take one together and save water?"

"Deal."


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: The song Nat plays for Rave is Gravity by Hit The Lights. It's my favorite song and it's beautiful and you guys should seriously listen to it :) It's like my Nave song.

Chapter 15 Nat POV

I couldn't stop pinching myself. Know why? Because I'm at the coffee shop sitting next to Rave and he's not glaring at me.

I watched Rave sip his caramel macchiato, one leg crossed over the other daintily. I smiled inwardly; he really is a princess. He glanced at me, those big chocolate brown eyes glancing me over.

"Your eyes are an odd color," he pointed out, trying to make conversation. "They're nearly yellow."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. No one knows why. Although, my mom says my great grandmother had the same eyes. It's like a, uh, possessive trait."

"That's _recessive_ trait," he corrected.

"Yeah yeah," I said, waving him off.

"So tell me about your mom. I remember you mentioning she's a Broadway actress. Would I know her?"

"Yeah probably. She's pretty notable. Wanna come back to my place and run lines? We have a piano that I can play. You might meet her."

He ran a finger around the rim of his cup. "Okay."

* * *

So we actually didn't end up running lines. Actually I ended up at the piano playing "Defying Gravity" and Rave ended up sitting on the piano basically singing it to me. I gotta say, it's nice when Rave just lets loose.

Neither of us heard the door open, nor were we aware that my mom had entered the room until she began to harmonize with Rave. The princess froze, looking over my shoulder in shock.

"No way!" he squeaked. "Your mom is Sutton Foster?"

I smiled at him.

"Aw we didn't even finish the song," Mom joked, pouting. "You sing very well, Rave. I mean, I assume you're Rave. Who else would my Nathan bring home."

"Mom," I coughed.

"I'm a huge fan of yours, Ms. Foster!" Rave continued. "Your roles in Anything Goes and Little Women were smashing."

She blushed. "Oh please, call me Sutton. It's such a pleasure to meet you. Nathan never stops talking about how talented and gorgeous you are."

"Mom!" I said with a bit more force. "_Ixmay_!"

Rave raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that right?"

My mom sat on the bench next to me. "So I'm told you rewrote The Scarlet Letter into a musical."

Rave nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"I look forward to seeing it. Especially with my Nathan playing the lead." She turned to me. "I told you the audition would be smashing!"

"So you helped Nat with his audition?"

"I already told you that," I grumbled, wishing my mom would leave us be.

"That's right," she said, as if I weren't there. "My Nathan has always been a natural onstage. He gets it from his mommy." She pinched my cheek for emphasis.

"**Mother!**" I hissed. "**Ow! Not the goods! Mom!**"

"Yes dear?" she asked, finally noticing me.

"Would you like to help us work on our songs?" Rave asked.

I let the discordant sound of my head hitting the piano keys distract me from the horror.

"Please, dear, don't break the keys," Mom scolded. She turned back to Rave. "And of course I'll help!"

We ran through each song, my mom making comments here and there. Most were directed at me: "Dear, your posture. Stand up straight." "You're a bit flat, darling." "C minor, sweetheart." Somehow, my mom believes adding pet names makes her directions sound less insulting.

Later, my mom finally announced that she had to make an audition, and I internally cheered.

"Bye Mom!" I said, pushing her toward the doorway. "Don't wanna be late. Go go go. Bye bye bye."

"If I didn't know better, I'd believe you were trying to get rid of me," she laughed.

"Wouldn't think of it," I said through clenched teeth.

"Goodbye Sutton!" Rave called.

"Goodbye, dear. Make sure Nathan behaves himself. He's quite a troublemaker."

I dragged her out the door, closing it behind her. I turned back around, noticing Rave in the doorway of the living room, grinning at me.

He laughed. "You are a troublemaker."

"Am not," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "I'm just...lovable. And fun."

"Yeah, yeah." He paused, then said, "Your mom is amazing."

"You mean when she's not embarrassing me? Oh yeah, she's wonderful."

I saw something in the expression on Rave's face as I talked, and I raised an eyebrow. I got closer, seeing if I could pinpoint it. The expression disappeared when he realized I'd gotten closer.

He coughed. "So, maybe I should go?"

"Actually, I have one more song I'd like to play," I said, taking his hand. "It's my favorite song."

I led him back to the piano, sitting him down on the bench beside me and leafing through my sheet music.

"Gravity?" Rave asked.

I nodded, and began to play it.

_"Can you feel our gravity? Can you gravitate to me?_  
_Can you feel the gravity?_  
_Right now"_

Rave watched as my fingers played the chords, my fingers skirting delicately across the keys.

_"Can you feel me closing in, counting down satellites?_  
_Can you see the galaxies, brighten when we're aligned?_  
_And every star that navigates Will guide me all the way to you I've been orbiting, but you can pull me through"_

Rave began to harmonize with me. _"Can you feel our gravity? Can you gravitate to me?_  
_Can you feel the gravity?_  
_Right now Can you feel our energy As it pulls you into me?_  
_Can you gravitate to me?_

_"Do you lie awake, scanning the stars at night?_  
_Are you holding out, hope for a sign of life?_  
_Do constellations carry you?_  
_Do galaxies come into view?_  
_Do you wait for me?_  
_'Cause I could wait for you._

_"Can you feel our gravity? Can you gravitate to me?_  
_Can you feel the gravity?_  
_Right now Can you feel our energy As it pulls you into me?_  
_Can you gravitate to me?_  
_Right now_

_"Don't..._  
_Don't pass me by If we let go Our worlds collide Our worlds collide_

_"Can you feel our gravity? Can you gravitate to me?_  
_Can you feel our gravity?_  
_Right now Can you feel our energy Could it pull you into me?_  
_Can you feel our gravity?_  
_Right now"_

I played the ending chords, and I could see Rave beginning to tear up.

"That's a beautiful song," he said, trying to compose himself.

"Do you know why it's my favorite song?" I asked, leaning closer to him.

He noticed I was getting closer, but didn't move away. "Why?"

"Because it reminds me of how I feel about you."

He blushed, and leaned forward to kiss me. I smiled into it, kissing him back gently. Pulling back, he stood up and straightened his clothes.

"So, um, walk me to the door?" he asked.

I smiled, and followed him out of the living room. I opened the front door for him, and he lingered, watching me.

"This was actually fun," Rave whispered. "We should do it again."

"Definitely," I said. "You're always welcome. My mom would agree. Plus you have to come back. You match everything in the house. Therefore, you're now our furniture so you practically live here."

He smirked. "You make no sense. See you around, Goldberg."

He turned to leave, but I grabbed his wrist, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. My tongue invaded his mouth, and he gasped, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck as he followed my rhythm. Breaking the kiss, I smiled down at him.

"I'll drive you to school tomorrow," I told him.

Rave nodded, face flushed as he again turned to leave. I closed the door, sighing happily.

"He's so cute when he's all flustered," I said grinning.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (Kevin POV)  
I woke up with a sense of deja vu as I realized I was once again naked in Edd's bed. This time, though, the swimmer was still beside me and I don't have to worry about him leaving because he's mine.

He stirred, rolling onto his side facing me and grumbling incoherently. I chuckled under my breath, nuzzling my nose against his collar bone as I took in his scent. He smelled slightly like chlorine; it was a smell that was always on him due to him spending so much time in the pool. He's not captain of the swim team for nothing after all.

Feeling me snuggle against him, he stirred again, this time waking up. I felt his hand snake up my back and play with my hair. I sighed softly, and pulled back to look at him.

"Even with bedhead, you look like an angel," I said, kissing his jaw gently.

He smirked down at me. "Do you ever run out of compliments?"

I grinned. "Nope. Don't be shy, Double D. You know you love it."

Rolling his eyes, he leaned down and pecked my lips affectionately. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Nah. If you leave, it'll get cold. Let's just lay here for a while."

"But we can't. We have school, and I'd hate to be late and blemish my permanent record."

I smiled. "So what? I don't think one tardy will kill you."

"On the contrary, Kevin, these things follow you your entire life. That's why they're called permanent records, after all."

As he talked, I noticed him get that faraway look on his face like when we were younger. The look he'd get while rattling off facts. I just watched contently, letting memories of the sweet sockhead fill my head. My gaze flitted to the desk, and I noticed his abandoned hat.

"What made you stop wearing the hat?" I asked.

He blinked. "Well, there was really no need to wear it anymore. When I was young, I believed my hair to be messy. When I entered high school, I finally realized that my insecurities were ridiculous. There was really nothing wrong with my hair at all."

I reached up to play with a few strands of raven hair that had fallen down his cheek. "I'm glad you realized it. You have really sexy hair."

Edd didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and focused on my fingers running through his hair.

"Hey Edd?"

He gave a grunt in response, and I continued, "Will you go to prom with me?"

"No."

I wasn't expecting that. "Wh-why not?"

"It's a pointless event. I mean, what's the point of spending hundreds of dollars on one night and just end up sweating through your clothes and wearing uncomfortable shoes." He smirked. "In fact, I believe we'd have more fun at home. We don't need clothes for that."

I laughed. "As enticing as that is, we can do that like every night. Prom is a one-time thing. So sue me if I want to parade you around like a trophy wife. You're hot as hell."

"You already parade me around. So my answer is still no."

I sighed. "Alright then, how about a bet."

"What sort of bet?"

"First one to touch the stop sign down the street wins. If I win, we go to prom. If you win, we don't."

"Sounds fair."

Before I could even nod, he was on his feet, quickly pulling on his clothes. I laughed loudly, following in suit. Sadly, today my shirt didn't want to cooperate with me, and I gave up on trying to button it. Edd was already rushing down the stairs. I growled, and shot off after him.

He sprinted out the door, swinging it closed to stall me. I quickly opened it, trying my best to catch up with him. He had an advantage though; those long legs could really carry him. I thought back to the way he ran when we were younger and laughed.

Finally, I caught up, and we were neck-and-neck as we dashed down the sidewalk. Some kids jumped out of the way as we shot past, and I drilled my eyes shut as I pressed myself forward to the sign with all I had.

My hand connected with the cold metal, and I finally opened my eyes. I wasn't alone though. Our hands had touched the sign at the same time.

"Now what?" I asked.

He tackled me to the ground, and we both struggled to pin the other. I tried not to focus on Edd's knee in between my legs as I tried to reverse our positions. I was able to make my way on top of him, pinning his wrists over his head. I leaned down and bit his neck roughly, earning a low groan.

"Go to prom with me," I pressed.

Suddenly, it was me on my back with my wrists pinned.

"Fine," he spat. "If only to shut you up, Barr."

I grinned, then moaned as he bit my neck, giving me a mark to match the one I gave him. Laughing, we sat up, and it was then that we finally noticed that everyone on the sidewalk was staring at us in shock. I smiled nervously, and stood up, pulling Edd up with me.

"I'll drive you to school," he said, his arm making its way around my shoulders. "You left your bike there anyhow."

I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

(Rave POV)  
I woke up to my alarm screaming its head off, and made my way into the kitchen. Coffee brewing, I headed outside to get the mail. Bills, bills, bills. Fucking bills. I came to the last two letters in the pile, and my blood ran cold. One was from my landlord, the other was from the bank.

So the good news is I'm out of money and I'm about to lose my house. Oh, fuck me.

As if on cue, I saw Nat pulled up, as usual halfway onto the sidewalk. He got out, immediately noticing that something was wrong in that uncanny empathetic way he had about him.

"Hey, gorgeous, what's up?" he asked, trying to get a peek at my letters.

"Nothing," I said, stuffing them into the pocket of my PJs.

He raised an eyebrow, lunging and snatching them from my pocket. Holding me back with one hand, he uncrumpled them with the other.

"Hey, Goldberg!" I screamed. "Cut it out! Give those back!"

"You're being evicted?" he asked. "And you're out of money? Why are these addressed to you? What about your parents?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" I grumbled.

"Rave..."

"Okay, okay," I whispered. "I guess I have to tell you the truth now. Five years ago, both my parents died in a house fire while I was at school. Lucky for me, they had insurance and I got a shit load of money for their deaths. I bought this apartment and used the rest to sustain myself."

"You've been living alone all this time?" he asked, staring at me in disbelief.

I nodded. "But now, I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Before I knew what was happening, I was being hugged tightly. I didn't push him away, I just buried my face in his neck, trying to hold back tears.

"Look, babe, the Nat-meister is here for you," he whispered. "You can stay with me and my mom."

"That's not necess-"

"I'll call her now," he interrupted, pulling out his phone.

"Nat!" I tried.

"Rave, I insist you stay with us," Nat said firmly.

Sutton, who was on speaker phone, added, "Absolutely. We have plenty of room and we don't take no for an answer."

"But I have no way to pay you back," I sniffled.

"You can pay me back by being my boyfriend and date to prom," he grinned.

"Oh, say yes, say yes!" Sutton squealed.

I smiled. "I'd love to."


	18. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Yeah, Fomalhaut, I did make Rave pretty compliant in the last chapter. But that was because I figured since Rave idolizes Nat's mom, he wouldn't be shitty to her son with her listening. Mystery solved haha :) Nave lemon here, and if I say so myself, it's the best I've ever done :) This is the second to last chapter, and what better way to draw this to a close but with a nice long chapter and a juicy Nave lemon? Can't think of one? Thought so

Chapter 17 (Edd POV)  
I scanned myself in the mirror, feeling as if I was missing something. Hair straightened: check. White dress shirt, black sport coat, green tie to match Kevin's eyes: check. Black slacks and Converse: check. So what the hell am I missing?

I eyed the beanie on my desk. Should I? Walking over, I picked it up, turning it over and over in my hands. Maybe... I returned to the mirror, pulling the hat on. I smirked, silently welcoming back my old friend, and went downstairs.

I took the baked chicken out of the oven, and began to make blueberry pie for dessert. Kevin had wanted to take me out for dinner, but I insisted that it would be cheaper and more special for me to make us dinner in my home. He couldn't argue; he loves my cooking.

The pie in the oven, I plopped down on the couch, sighing. My break was short-lived, however, when I heard a knock at the door. Groaning, I got up and answered it. On the other side was Kevin, who was dressed similarly to me, except for his white sport coat and light blue tie to match my eyes. We hadn't planned this; great minds must think alike.

"So you did the ties-match-eye-color thing too, huh?" he said, grinning.

I chuckled. "It would seem we unintentionally matched. Isn't that what couples do in sappy romances?"

"Probably." He invited himself in, as he always did, walking past me to the couch. "So, Double D, I see you put the old hat back on."

I shrugged, sitting next to him. "It's a special night."

He looked me up and down. "Ah, memories. It's great to see you again, Double D."

"Don't be melodramatic. I've been here the whole time, you imbecile."

"Sassy. Me like." He leaned in and kissed my cheek, pausing to sniff me. "You smell like blueberries..."

I feigned obliviousness. "Do I?"

"In fact, the whole house smells like blueberries... You didn't!"

"I did. Your favorite pie is in the oven as we speak."

He smiled, kissing me affectionately on the lips. "You're a doll."

"I know. Would you like to eat the chicken I baked while we wait for the pie?"

"Duh."

He followed me into the kitchen, and sat at the table. I grabbed plates and silverware, and joined him, carving the chicken. We ate in silence, just enjoying each other's presence, and when we finished, I washed the dishes. With time to spare, we went back into the living room to watch TV.

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot," Kevin said. "I got you something."

I watched him dig into his coat pocket. "You don't say."

He pulled out a baby blue box wrapped in a gold ribbon. "Open it."

I untied the ribbon, noting its soft texture, and opened the box. "Wow, Kevin, it's beautiful."

Inside was a corsage with a mixture of light blue flowers and jade green ferns. The plants were sewn together with golden thread that glinted in the light. Sitting on top of the arrangement was a class ring. I picked it up, studying the topaz* in the middle with Kevin's name engraved on each side of it.

"Your class ring?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, blushing. "I want you to wear it."

This time it was my turn to blush. "Wow..."

"If you don't want to that's okay," he muttered.

"No! No, of course I want to wear it," I said quickly. "It's an incredibly sweet gesture." I kissed him, then handed him the box. "Would you like to pin it on?"

He smiled nervously, taking the lovely corsage from the box with shaking hands. The trembling got so bad as he struggled to pin it on that I had to cradle his hands in mine to keep them still and to keep him from piercing my skin.

"I gotta admit, the corsage was Nazz's idea," he said. "I told her what I wanted done with it and she helped me pick out the plants that fit my idea. The golden thread was all her idea."

I laughed. "Kevin, shut up and let me be gratuitous to you."

He opened his mouth to protest, but instead moaned as our mouths connected, my tongue meeting his. His hands cradled my face, and just as he was about to deepen the kiss, the timer went off.

"Pie!" Kevin cheered.

I laughed, hurrying into the kitchen to get it out of the oven. Kevin stood over it, practically salivating over it.

I rolled my eyes. "Kevin, sit down. It has to cool."

"Sorry _Mom_," he said, sticking his tongue out at me.

After we finished the pie, Kevin having ate most of it, I led Kevin out to my car. I refused his request to ride on his motorcycle to prom. I wanted to drive for once.

Arriving at the prom, people took notice of us, recognizing my car. I guessed people were shocked that I'd even show up to a prom. And if you take into account the glaring girls, it's also because I showed up with Kevin.

As I figured it would be, the gym was overflowing with streamers, booming bass, and hormonal teenagers. Typical prom setting. Kevin took my hand, and pulled me to a table to set our coats down. Afterward, we danced. I swear, Kevin is always so insistent on dancing with me. It's probably due to the fact that he gets to grind against me without anyone caring. Not even I cared at this point. I stopped caring because I love him, I guess.

"Hey Kevin," I called behind me as he swaying against my back to the music.

"What's up?" he asked.

I swallowed hard. "I love you."

He stopped dead in his tracks, looking at me with wide eyes. "I love you too, Edd. I love you." His voice raised. "I love Edd Vincent! And he loves me!"

A few people cheered, and then he ran up onstage, grabbing the microphone. "Hey everybody! I love Eddward Vincent!"

The room erupted in cheers, and I covered my face to keep from blushing as people patted my back. I don't really see how that was necessary.

* * *

(Nat POV)  
_Click. Click. Click._

"Mother!" I snapped.

_Click._ "Yes honey?" she asked innocently.

I sighed. "Mom, you took enough pictures to fill a whole photo album, and most of them look exactly the same. Can we please go?"

Rave smirked at me. "You really _are_ a troublemaker. Being mean to your mother."

Sutton feigned offense. "Honestly, what's a poor woman to do. I just try to love my son, and this is my payment."

I rolled my eyes, and kissed my mom on the cheek. "Better?"

She smiled. "Much, sweetheart. Now, you two kids get going. And Nat, keep your hands to yourself and be respectful."

"Yeah Mom I won't touch him..." I said, closing the door. Then I smirked. "...until we're at least a mile from my home."

Rave, dressed adorably in a black dress shirt, a purple plaid vest, black slacks, and purple Converse, crossed his arms. "You are incorrigible."

I kissed his temple. "As if you haven't pointed that out enough."

He reached out to straighten my black sport coat, glancing at my teal button up shirt, black slacks, and teal Converse. "Don't we have a color scheme going on."

"Yeah, we're fashionable as fuck," I said, grinning at him.

I took his hand and led him to my car, opening the door for him like a gentleman.

"After you, princess," I said, closing the door behind him.

I hopped onto the hood of my car, trying to slide across like a cool guy, but end up rolling off. I groaned as I pulled myself up, blushing, but when I saw Rave's laughing face inside the car, I couldn't help but smile. I got inside the car, and he punched my arm.

"Smooth move, you idiot!" he said, still laughing.

"It was worth it 'cause you laughed, princess," I said, starting the car.

We drove to the prom, and I pulled him into the photo booth the school sprung for. Mom is gonna love this. We just smiled for the first one. I gave Rave bunny ears for the second one. I then yanked him into my lap for the third one, him trying to push himself off. For the last one, I smashed my mouth to his, kissing him affectionately.

"Goldberg!" he protested when I pulled away.

"You know you love me," I said, freeing him and getting a few copies of the strand.

I looked over the pictures, beaming at the cuteness as we stepped out. The strands were yanked from my hand by Latvia, who began squealing over them.

"Ohmygosh! Too cute!"

She handed them Austria, who began squealing as well. Then, there was a comical chase scene with me running after them to procure the strands. And when I finally got them back, I'd noticed Rave had disappeared from where he was standing. In fact, he'd disappeared from the room altogether.

I went outside, finding Rave on the bench sitting alone. I sat down next to him.

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"I got tired of the scenery in there," he explained. "It's more peaceful out here."

"And chilly," I noticed. "Aren't you cold? That shirt looks pretty thin."

He just shrugged, but I could see him shivering lightly. I took off my jacket, wrapping it around his shoulders. He flinched, surprised at my actions, and leaned against me, my arms comfortably around his waist.

"Rave, I'm in love with you," I whispered.

There was silence for a few minutes. I was convinced he didn't hear me, until he grabbed my collar, pulling me face-to-face.

"Same," he muttered, latching his lips onto mine.

We kissed feverishly, tongues tangling in a heated battle as our bodies melded together in the crisp spring air. Then, we heard a wolf whistle, and Rave instantly shrank back. I laughed, giving my friend Thomas the finger, then grabbed Rave's hand. "C'mon."

"Huh?" he asked.

I pulled him to stand, and led him to my car, opening the door to the backseat.

"I'm not having sex in your car, Goldberg," he grumbled. "You never clean in here."

"Actually, babycakes, it just so happens that I cleaned it this morning," I countered. "Any other protests?"

He scowled, and just got into the car, deciding against fighting a losing battle. I slid in next to him, closing the door behind us. When I turned back to him, his lips collided with mine, his long fingers tangling in my teal hair and pulling me close. I didn't have time to be surprised as his tongue touched mine and sent my brain spiraling into static noise. I nipped his bottom lip, earning a gasp, and continued to trail kisses along his jaw.

Getting impatient, Rave started unbuttoning my shirt. I rained kisses upon his neck, nipping at the skin ever so often. My shirt off, I unbuttoned his, slipping the vest off with it and nearly tearing a seam with my fervor. He pushed me back against the seat, and straddled my hips, grinding down in the process. I grabbed the back of his thighs, trying to bring on more friction, and was so wrapped up in sucking on the actor's collar bone that I didn't feel him undo my pants.

"Nngh!" I gasped as his hand met with my hardening length.

Hand continuing it's ministrations, he bent down to suck on my pulse point. "Your mom told you not to touch _me._ She didn't say anything about me touching _you_."

I bit my lip, all thought processes shattering at the mercy of Rave's alluring voice in my ear. He lifted himself off of me, taking off my pants and working on his. I took this opportunity to look around; the windows were foggy from our heated exchange.

Rave looked up, pants now in the floor. "What are you smirking at?"

"Nothing, love," I said, situating us so he was now laying under me in the seat.

I sat between his long, spread legs, fingers tracing along the hem of his black boxers. I bent down, nipping at his hip bone.

"Don't tease, asshole!" Rave hissed, squirming under my touch.

I pulled his underwear off, gripping his leaking shaft and slowly stroking it. His hips jerked, those dark eyes squeezing shut and angelic lips parting to release a symphony of mewls just for me. I smiled, going faster, while pushing down my own boxers with my other hand. Then, I brought that hand to Rave's mouth, shoving my fingers inside. He greedily lapped at the digits, moaning around them and sending tremors to my aching dick.

My fingers left him, and instead positioned themselves at his entrance. Impatiently, Rave pushed himself down to meet me.

"That's my eager little princess," I cooed in his ear.

"Fuck you," he growled.

"No, fuck _you_."

My finger entered him, and his breath hitched, fingers clutching my shoulder. "Not cool, Goldberg!"

I laughed, curling my finger. "Oh, you're fine, princess."

I added another finger, scissoring them as I searched inside for his magic spot. Suddenly, his back arched, and I made a mental note, brushing that spot a few times.

Rave, always wanting to be in control, grabbed my hand and removed it. Grabbing my wrist, he pinned me back against the seat and straddled my hips. Those dark eyes locked on mine, he spat in his hand and rubbed my erection. I groaned; as if my dick wasn't throbbing enough he had to give me that sexy deviant look. One hand positioning himself, the other on my shoulder for support, he slowly slid down on my length.

We'd done this enough to where it didn't really cause Rave any discomfort anymore. Even if it did, the actor never showed it outright, always wearing a brave face. His heat was suffocating as it eagerly drew me in, making it nearly impossible not to just lose it, especially with those dark eyes still fixed on my golden ones and his lips parted in small mewls and breathy gasps as he filled himself.

Our hips met, and he fell forward, two boys becoming one as he left no space between our bodies. As if mechanically, my hand moved up, trailing lightly down Rave's spine and winding around his hips. The other gripped the back of a thigh, waiting for the other to start moving. Rave liked to be in control of everything, which sometimes bothered me because I wanted him to squirm under me as I pounded into him.

You know what, tonight's special.

Without separating us, I navigated him under me so he was on his back with me over him.

"What the hell, Goldberg!" he hissed, stuttering a bit as my length switched positions inside him. "This is not how we do things."

"Shh," I urged, kissing him deeply. "Let me have this, Stalin. It can't just be you in control all the time."

He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again and nod, wrapping his arms around my neck and whispering in my ear, "Well you better plow me good then, Nat."

I didn't need to be told twice. I pulled out till just the tip was in, and slammed back in to the hilt. I groaned as he encased me, his moan echoing in a delightful, lusty harmony. Oh, I gotta get more of that. I repeated this motion a few times, before I started to become restless, thrusts getting erratic and shallow. His moans grew in frequency, and if anything, that just made all my self-control further plummet down the drain. I leaned down, catching his bottom lip between my teeth. He caught my hint, and leaned up to smash our mouths together. It was anything but pretty; our self-control at an all time low led to a sloppy mess of clashing teeth and wild tongues.

Faster and faster, I willed Rave to the edge, trying to get us there at the same time. I wrapped my hand around his leaking length, pumping in time with my thrusts.

"God, Nat!" he gasped. "Nat! Baby, I love you!"

My heart skipped a beat, I'm sure, as he proclaimed that. And he was obviously embarrassed that he had because he buried his face in the crook of my neck to hide his blush. I grinned, biting my lip as I spilled inside him.

"I love you too, James Bartlett."

Rave grabbed my chin, connecting our mouths as he reached the edge, spilling his seed onto both of our chests. He released my mouth, laying back to catch his breath, and I just hovered there, admiring the sheen of sweat making his dark skin glow and the way his chest rose and fell. We stayed like this for a few minutes, until I finally reached under the seat for a box of tissues and cleaned myself off, gently cleaning Rave off as well. He sighed contentedly, which I took as both a compliment and a thank you, and leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Can we go home now?" he whispered. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, you are," I said cockily. "And it's still early. What are we gonna tell my mom?"

He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. "She has an audition. She won't be home till late."

"Works for me. Can we cuddle in my bed, then?"

My pants hit my face.

* * *

*I picked topaz for Kevin's class ring because I peg him as a November birthday. Sometimes, I can tell what month people are born in simply by how they look and act. Add that to my list of special skills with watching anime and selling my soul to you guys for reviews. :)


	19. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Final chapter! Basically a cute Nave scene to finish up. I hope you guys enjoyed this! By the way, to the reviewer who asked if something tragic was gonna happen, you came to the wrong place my friend XD

Chapter 18 (Rave POV)  
The week after the prom, Nat was doing a very good job at distracting me from the play. I'm a healthy teenage boy, after all. However, we still managed to get everything ready for the play. Rehearsals went well, if only because the underclassmen are afraid of me. The art class got the props done, because they're also all afraid of me. Also, my cousin got our costumes done...probably because she's afraid of me. Note to self: Be less abrasive and terrifying.

I stood beside the red velvet curtain just offstage; just wanted to make sure they moved correctly to avoid any technical difficulties. I clearly need to put a bell on a certain teal head because the next thing I know, two arms are wrapped around my midsection and a warmth is shooting up my spine.

"There's my sugar muffin."

"I'm busy Nat," I grumbled.

He smirked into my hair. "You're just looking at a curtain."

"If you don't let go of me, that curtain will be my murder weapon."

He backed up, hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll stop smothering you if only to keep myself from being smothered."

A rimshot sounded from the drumkit a few feet from us, and Nat flashed him a thumbs up.

"That guy likes my humor," Nat pointed out.

"He's the only one," I teased.

The rimshot played again and I smirked up at my boyfriend.

"Traitor," Nat hissed.

I took his hand, leading him away from the public eye. He plopped down on my makeup chair and I perched on the table.

"Are you gonna do my makeup for tonight?" he asked.

"I better," I said, sighing. "We already established that you can't."

"I told you you were rushing me," he countered. "You threatened to stab me with a tampon and I didn't want to see if you would."

I grinned. "Probably would have. Latvia had one on her."

He rolled his eyes, and I grabbed some blush, beckoning him to lean forward so I could dust it onto his cheek bones.

"Do you think I'll do okay?" he asked.

"Of course," I assured him. "You're off your script and you remember your stage directions."

"Thanks to you writing my name on pieces of tape and putting them where I'm supposed to stand," he added.

I laughed. "Felt like training a dog, but I guess even you can learn commands."

"Arf arf."

I smirked, and picked up a stick of eyeliner. After his makeup was done, I made him get into costume, and went back to my dressing room to do the same. It was almost showtime.

* * *

It was almost the end of the play and everything had gone off without a hitch. Surprising considering Nat's the lead. He finished the final song, and the room roared with applause. Of course, I couldn't have known that Nat was going to end the show with a finale.

The cast stepped up to take their bows, and suddenly everyone just sat down, leaving me standing there dumbfounded. Nat pointed at Latvia, who gave him a thumbs up, and turned to her sister, who was leading the band.

_"Can you feel our gravity?_

_Can you gravitate to me?_

_Can you feel the gravity?_

_Right now_"

The band burst into a variation of Gravity, the song Nat had sung to me the night I first came to his house. Nat pulled off his wig, and was thrown a wet towel, which he used to wipe off most of the makeup. He skipped up to me, took my hand, and sang to me. In front of everyone. And while I wanted to slap him for being such an embarrassment, I ended up hugging the idiot tightly and crying as the audience cheered loudly for the endearing display of affection.

"I love you Nathan Goldberg," I whispered.

The phrase went unheard due to the thundering applause of the forgotten room around us. The two of us were in our own dimension wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
